A Curse of Lust
by Fearless miko
Summary: A lusty curse leaves the females in Inuyasha's group running for their lives...and towards their destiny!
1. Chapter 1

The morning of the worst day in Kagome's life had started out well enough. Inuyasha was in a good mood after seeing Kikyo the night before and Kagome was in a good mood since she'd spent the night in her time and had a nice breakfast with her family of blueberry pancakes and bacon. Even the perverted monk, Miroku, had shockingly kept his hands to himself and behaved as a perfect gentlemen to the slayer and Kagome, once she joined the others.

Shippo was his usual cheerful self as he devoured the large lollipop Kagome had brought back for him. While they walked along the worn path out of the village of Edo, he hummed merrily to himself behind Inuyasha with Miroku following behind him and the girls hanging in the back with Kilala, chatting quietly to themselves.

Even the weather was not slighting their plans, as the summer sky was a crisp, clear blue. A light breeze was occasionally swept through their little party, refreshing them before the sun could overheat their skin.

Inuyasha had set a casual pace, signaling to the rest of the tachi his appreciation for the day as well and they were all silently grateful for this decision.

It was nearing lunch time and the hottest peak of the day when the red-clad hanyou came to a stop in front of a large creek and proceeded to climb the nearest and tallest tree. Taking a seat against the trunk on a very high branch, he signaled a break in their traveling, to rest, eat and refresh themselves.

Miroku made a small fire while Sango replenished their water containers and filled a pot of water for soup. Kilala lit the fire while Kagome fished for enough Ramen in her backpack.

After everyone had eaten and relieved themselves, they were all preparing to depart when Inuyasha jumped down from his tree rather suddenly. Kilala transformed at the same time as everyone else took their battle stances behind him.

Sango tore off her outer kimono, revealing her slayer gear worn underneath and took her place next to Kilala, her fingers slipped under the ties of her Hiraikotsu. Kagome slung her quiver over her back and readied her bow next to Inuyasha, who was brandishing Tetsusaiga, while Miroku fingered a stack of sutras, muttering their incantations under his breath until they glowed a light blue.

The trees tops in front of them swayed unnaturally while the disturbingly loud cracking sounds of trunks being snapped in half followed the jerky movement of the tree tops as they were parted for a very large demon. His aura proceeded him in a thick wave, crashing over the party before he came into view and disorienting them with the sheer density of it.

Kagome swayed on her feet as the demon's aura washed over her. She felt her holy power rise urgently inside her, sensing a potentially devastating threat. Her knuckles turned white against the shaft of the bow as she clenched with all her might in concentration.

A gasp was torn from her throat as the very sky darkened when the demon finally came into view. It reminded her of Goshinki in form, the mind-reading Oni youkai who had broken Tetsusaiga with his teeth and rendered Inuyasha into a full demon after nearly killing him. Its skin was a dark, reddish purple, with the same mane of silver hair on his back and great, towering horns on his head like an Ox. It wore a simple, dark fondoshi over its massive waist, the ends tattered and torn at his knees.

"It's an Aka Oni, like Goshinki," Inuyasha supplied them in a hushed tone over his shoulder.

Miroku lightly hummed his understanding. "Red Ogre demon," he translated for Kagome and Sango quietly. "They're related to the kimon, or the demon gate through which the world's misfortunes are said to come. The gate is located in the northeast, or ushi-tora direction - Ushi and tora being the signs of the ox and the tiger."

Remembering how much trouble the last demon like this had given Inuyasha, Kagome shuddered involuntarily. They had made the mistake last time of thinking Goshinki weak because of his appearance. It seemed Inuyasha saw the resemblance as well as he was taking great care to observe his opponent carefully and had not just ran blindly into the fight brandishing his sword.

The demon gave a low, deep chuckle that seemed to resound from the very bowels of the earth. Razor sharp teeth were revealed in a terrifyingly-massive grin that reminded Kagome of an animal's still, rigid face, baring its teeth to the enemy before striking the death blow.

"Inuyasha," he greeted with a sneer and Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his hand clenched tightly around the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Do I know you?" he spat, his eyes fixed on the demon's position.

There was a hissing sound as the demon grinned again. "I don't believe we've ever met, no. But I'm afraid you and me have unfinished business," he drawled lightly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Then, just like that, his eyes narrowed on Inuyasha and resumed their feral and wild expression. "You killed my son."

Eyes widened in surprise, gasps were inhaled, an awkward silence prevailed. "W-what?" Inuyasha stammered, unsure.

"Goshinki, the mind reader," he reminded with a curled lip of fury. "My son."

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders, cracked his knuckles and rose Tetsusaiga. "Have it your wa-"

"Stop, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried angrily, her hand fearlessly pushing his blade down. "At least try _reasoning _with the guy before you kill him, come on!"

The demon's eyes fixed on her then, his expression masked into one of neutrality, at least as neutral as one could manage with a naturally terrifying face. He watched her turn from Inuyasha to face him and couldn't suppress the intrigue he felt when her face broke out into a welcoming smile.

"Hello, I am Kagome-chan, Mr.-?" she trailed off suggestively.

"Shoki," he provided, blinking slightly.

"Shoki," she repeated with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. Umm, about your son, Goshinki...Well, you see, we didn't think Goshinki would have a family or relatives because he was, when we met him, an incarnation of the demon, Naraku."

Her declaration was met with silence and staring, so she continued. "He had a spider mark on his back, like all Naraku's incarnations and he was sent to kill Inuyasha. He almost succeeded, actually. He broke Tetsusaiga with his teeth," she elaborated, gesturing to the sword Inuyasha was holding. The demon's gaze passed over the sword significantly at her gesture as she continued with the story. "Please understand that if your son had not meant to kill us all, we would never have allowed harm to come to him," she finished sincerely.

Shoki's head inclined slightly towards her in respect. "Your words are met with gratitude and appreciation, young onna," his deep voiced boomed throughout the clearing. "It is refreshing to hear a human voice their thoughts exactly as they are. Your honestly is admirable and your sincerity is a rarity, indeed," his eyes passed over the others curiously. "How refreshing. I see that your chosen companions vary between demonic and mortal, yet I feel the immense holy power rolling off you in waves. A powerful miko without discrimination, indiscriminately kind and beautiful, even," he continued, making her blush as her eyes widened. His nose lifted at a slant as if catching a whiff of a scent. "And untouched," he finished, his eyes leering across her form.

_'He's not reading my mind, he's reading me!' _she thought with alarm, though outwardly she trained her face into a modicum of politeness and respect, pretending not to notice the path of his gaze or his rude inquiries as to the nature of her virginity.

After a small, terrible moment of awkward silence, Shoki's blood red gaze slid briefly to Inuyasha before landing on her again. "I know exactly how to repay you for your honesty and concern. Yes, he loves you. No, not more than her and no, he will never forget about her or stop seeing her in you. It is a pale glimmer of happiness that he clings to in case the real thing turns out to be impossible to hold. Stay with him and you will never leave the shadow cast by her memory."

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, but his face was pale, his expression one of immense infliction. His head turned to Kagome, his ears flattening at her frozen stance, the tell-tale way her bangs had fallen over her eyes to shadow her expression.

"Kagome, don't _believe _him!" he pleaded a little too strongly and Kagome felt the first tear roll down her face. She looked up at Shoki, her royal blue eyes sparkling with gathering moisture. "Thank you, Shoki, thank you so much."

He merely nodded, turning his attention back to Inuyasha as he marched up to him purposefully, his sword pointed out in front of him. "You'll pay for that!"

Shoki ignored him and instead looked back at Kagome. "It has been a pleasure, Kagome. Unfortunately, as much as I appreciate your concern, I was already aware that my son had been absorbed into Naraku and 'reborn' as his incarnation. I had a way to release him from that bond, by killing the spider nestled deep within his back, in the middle of the mark. But he was killed by Inuyasha before I could find him. He is my blood and it would be dishonorable if I did not avenge his death no matter the circumstances.  
"However, I am not dishonorable. I will have you and the other innocents removed from the area so you won't be harmed. I also dislike the fact that you are unmarried and the loneliness I sense between you and the slayer is moving. Two beautiful, unmarried, powerful women should not have to yearn and suffer for love as you do. I will give you a gift while I avenge my son. Use it wisely."

The next several moments were some of the most memorable of her life. Kagome would never forget the way her whole body seemed to tingle when she and Sango simultaneously let out a breathless moans of sexual need.

Blanching, humiliated, Kagome covered her reddening cheeks with her hands. She peeked through her fingers to see Miroku reaching for Sango, a delirious look of absolute need on his face and instead of reaching for her Hiraikotsu, she giggled and ran off flirtatiously into the woods. Miroku gave chase and they were very soon gone from the clearing entirely.

"What the hell? Kagome, are you ok?" Kagome thought she heard Inuyasha mumbling but couldn't focus on the meaning when her nipples were suddenly harder than they'd ever been in her life and there was an _ache_ that pulsed from her center with a white hot need. Another wave of pleasure weakened her to the knees and she let out a breathless whimper as she fell to her hands and knees, her bow still clutched weakly in her hand.

Inuyasha made to run to her but he was stopped as the Oni before him flash stepped until he was blocking the way. "I don't think so, Inuyasha. Soon, the overpowering scent of her heat will attract every demon and hanyou within a wide range of here. Only the most powerful will overcome and you will be too busy fighting me to get there. She is no longer your's to fight for," he leered and Inuyasha felt his blood begin to boil with rage. "I think I'll even give her a head start," he crooned, waving his hand over her position. Her body disappeared with a 'pop.'

Inuyasha felt his anger spill over the brim. He snarled viciously, at his wits end. The wind around him began to blow as the scent of the windscar began to build on the air. "I think you've talked enough, don't you, Shoki? Why don't we cut the chit-chat and get down to business? WINDSCAR!"

The battle began with the earth shattering windscar, which Shoki effortlessly avoided with a graceful sidestep and a fleeting glance of annoyance. Shippo and Kilala retreated, circling overhead to watch as everyone else had either ran off or disappeared.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**AN: Reviews are my fuel. :P**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sango laughed as Miroku's fingers grazed her obi, nearly succeeding in capturing her but she evaded swiftly by dodging and pulling them free as she sprinted through the trees. She was running through a field of tall grass and beginning to run out of breath when she glanced over her shoulder to see him gaining on her fast, his face set in determination.

She shrieked and took off faster, her heart pounding as his arms snaked around her waist. He stopped and she was stumbled off course by her own momentum. In his effort to steady her, they both ended up crashing to the ground.

"Are you ok?" he breathed, out of breath as she nodded. His eyes were wide as they slid up and down her form, worshiping her in awe. She felt his rigid arousal against her thigh and moaned, mortifying herself at her reaction. Her back arced in a wave of pleasure as her body unconsciously called to him. She watched his beaded hand reach out to tenderly stroke her breast over the fabric of her slayer gear and moaned at the sensation of his hands on her body.

She heard his staff immediately clatter to the ground and she was suddenly on her back in the tall grass with him above her, hands supporting him on each side of her head as her body was surrounded by the dark blue material of his monk robe.

"Sango, my love," he whispered against her ear. She lifted her hands to rest on his arms, feeling apart of herself tighten with anticipation and surprise at the large, muscled biceps she found hiding beneath the billowing fabric.

"Ahh, Miroku," she moaned as her nipples hardened painfully. Another wave of pleasure made her back arc again, only this time she felt her sex impact with the thick, hard shaft of his manhood. She cried out as the need overtook her, trembling as his fingers pulled at the buttons on her gear, freeing her breasts. His hands roamed over the large mounds tenderly at first but then firmly. As his mouth teased one nipple, his other hand began to slowly slide down the expanse of her belly. It narrowly avoided her sex, veering down her right leg and slowly moving back up suggestively, making her shiver, before sliding back across her belly, dipping and then sliding down the left leg until she was panting against him.

Sango felt her skin begin to sweat as the heat of her core became unbearable. She needed to be taken, never had she felt such passion before in her life. Her body truly felt as if it would die of ache and need if he pulled his hands away now and she licked her lips in preparation as she thought about just how well Miroku would see to this new 'need' of her's.

"Yes, take care of me, Miroku," she muttered passionately. "Take it, take me," she cried, thrusting against him. He moaned against her breast, his hot breath ghosting across the wet, sensitive skin. She felt his hands grip her hips as he ground into her suggestively and that was all it took before they were both ripping at the ties to her gear, ripping off the pants and flinging them into the grass. His robes met a similar fate as they both tumbled together, naked in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome found herself lying dazedly on the ground of a small, wooded glen, her body aching with an uncontrollable need. One minute, she had been on her hands and knees with the sounds of Inuyasha and the Oni fighting all around her and the next thing she knew her atmosphere had changed and all she could hear were the sounds of birds singing above her and the light gurgling of a nearby spring or river. She still had her bow clenched in her hand and it was a good thing, too, as after the first couple minutes, she was suddenly approached by a Boar demon.

He came crashing into the clearing, his wide nostrils flaring in her direction. "You smell delectable and fertile. Submit to me and become my mate," he commanded her and despite the knee-weakening pleasure, her anger over powered. Without a word, she drew her bow and fired, purifying him on the spot.

She began to travel, thinking she would focus on getting back to her friends and maybe find out where she was by locating a village before nightfall at least but the strange sensation the Oni had cursed her with only seemed to grow in intensity as the day wore on.

Kagome felt her panties were soaked beneath her green school uniform and yearned for a bath. As she was following the sounds of a nearby river, a twig snapped and she spun around, finding three wolf demons directly behind her and jumped.

"Oh, it's just you, Koga," she said, feeling relieved. She lowered her bow and took a friendly step forward. "And hi Ginta, Hakkaku, how are you? It's good to see you guys," she droned, falling into her usual routine in an attempt to hide her overwhelming arousal.

Koga, flanked by Hikkaku and Ginta, continued to approach her without answering and Kagome felt unnerved by the wild, delirious look in their eyes. She took a step back, realizing she hadn't sensed their auras like usual. They had been _stalking _her like prey!

The worst thing about it was she didn't know how long she'd be able to resist them given her current state, so she did the only thing she could do. After stunning them with a blast of holy power, she took off running as fast as her legs could carry her in the opposite direction.

The spell rooted them to the spot for a long time, until her scent had faded on the wind. "Dammit," Koga cursed, pursing his lips. "That was close."

His lackeys nodded. "You almost had her for good that time, Koga."

The leader of the wolf demon pack grinned, his sharp canines glinting in the sun. His waist-length, black ponytail swished as he scented the air again. "Oh, she'll be mine. It's only a matter of time now," he intoned seriously, his eyes glinting in the direction he suspected she would take. "My little mouse loves to run and that's just fine with me, because I love the chase."

Kagome's heart thundered in her chest as she ran, her lungs burning with the effort of keeping up with her feet. She had almost been raped by three demons who she was supposed to be able to trust! Whatever was happening to her, they could sense it and it was impairing their judgment somehow. She worried for Sango but remembered that she had been with Miroku at the time. Her cheeks filled with heat at the thought of what they must be doing right now, given the nature of how this curse affected her lady parts. She groaned into the open air. Something like this could _only _happen to her.

After traversing up a long, steep slope near a mountain range, Kagome found a small cave nestled into the many twists and turns in the path and made herself at home. She found a small hot spring in the back and some berries growing on the path out front. Once she had enough to keep her satisfied throughout the night, she cast a barrier over the entrance and proceeded to make herself as comfortable as possible. If the way she was feeling right now was any indication, she was in for a long night.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**AN: Reviews are my fuel. :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru eyed the pink dot that signaled the miko's barrier in the distance with renewed annoyance. Her budding scent was wreaking chaos on his lands, sending lesser demons into a blood lust and pillaging villages in the search to find _her_, the young, human miko that traveled with his brother's pack. The moment he acknowledged the unique flavor on the wind, revealing her distance and location, he understood. As much as he'd like to ignore it and her entirely, he could _not _ignore the current threat to his lands, however tedious the task may be.

He could sense a potent magic that reeked of Oni, sending her thick, mortal blood into a frenzied, chaotic surge through delicate veins, propelling her into a powerful heat cycle easily comparable to that of a demoness during mating season. The obvious lack of his brother's stench anywhere near his lands was slightly intriguing as well. How had she come so close to his personal lodging without him noticing? The mortal priestess was powerful but he did not suspect her capable of eluding his superior senses, deliberately or no. It was far more likely that she had been transported here by a magical means, undoubtedly by the same source responsible for her current state of fertility. Focusing on her scent again, his own head swam a moment, slightly encouraged to go after her as well before he skewered _that _inner voice with a red-hot, iron spear. He would most certainly NOT be going after the miko.

He was going to put a stop to the scent of wolf and other unwanted vermin on his territory and then personally see to it that the miko was removed from the vicinity before she could have the chance to cause any more disruption.

As he closed in on his destination, however, his plans shifted at the interesting sight before him. Intrigued and amused, he settled himself at the base of a tree to watch the scene play out.

* * *

Kagome shivered against the suddenly-icy air that filled the cave, silently cursing herself for her own stupidity in not having remembered firewood, of all things. Of course, even if she had managed to get firewood before nightfall, her backpack was back at the battle sight with Inuyasha and her lighter was safely inside it.

At the thought of Inuyasha, her eyes widened marginally. Right before she'd appeared in this place, he had been preparing to attack the Oni. Inuyasha had grown much stronger since his defeat of Goshinki, she knew but the telekinetic gift that made Goshinki so formidable was most likely passed down by his father, if his surprising insight into Inuyasha's feelings for her were any indication.

As hurt as she was by Inuyasha's true feelings, that did not mean she wanted him to be killed for protecting himself and his friends against a demon possessed by Naraku. While the nature of their relationship may have been under going a severe reconsideration, she knew Inuyasha was at the very least a true friend. A seed of worry began to bloom in her heart. She hoped her friends were safe.

His enemy was formidable. This Shoki was able to curse she and Sango's hormones, read Inuyasha's heart like a comic book and scatter her entire group within a matter of seconds. Not only that, he was able to transport her here with no more than a wave of his hand! Kagome had no idea what kind of magic he was working with. That is why the unusual plight of her circumstances perplexed and intimidated her so.

She was not so young as to not _understand_, of course she understood that her body was aroused. Her cheeks blushed scarlet at the silent confession. Another gust of wind had her clinging to her knees for warmth. However, her understanding of the situation did nothing to hinder the _feeling_. It was maddening.

She laughed. She screamed. She moaned. Finally fed up, she forgot her teenage modesty and did everything in her power to bring _herself _to completion, with no release. Moans of frustration, yes, a problem solving, knee-weakening climax? No.

Her legs trembled beneath her weight as she rose with purpose. It had to be the cold. How could she take care of the problem if she was freezing to death? She couldn't. She'd get firewood and then...and then she would rub two sticks together to make fire. Because she didn't have her lighter, it was back in her bag with Inuyasha.

The thought was like swallowing a proverbial brick. Her stomach dropped as she stomached the realization that it would probably take a long time to get one going in this cold weather given she'd never had to light a fire in such a way before. Not only that but it was dark and freezing out and she was wearing a mini skirt. Not for the first time, she truly regretted her choice of wardrobe. If she had just given into the pleading of Sango and Kaede and bought a kimono, horai or hakama she would be better off now than freezing in this stinking cave! Furthermore, she didn't know if the barrier masked her scent in any way. For all she knew, there could be demons moving in on her location right that second.

She shivered at the thought and then kicked herself for her stupidity once again. She was a miko, wasn't she? She could sense them if they were there. She felt her I.Q. flat line to 'dumb blond' mode in the wake of the hormone rush she was suffering through. Closing her eyes in concentration, she was just beginning to center herself when a sudden, shrill, wolf howl pierced the night air. She felt the breath catch in her throat and an icy, real thread of fear begin to weave through her heart at the volume of the call. It was so close...

She scrambled back into the darkness of the cave, skinning her knees on the stone but too terrified to cry out. She fled away from the light of the barrier like a wild animal and fell as deathly quite as she was capable, settling herself in the furthest corner to the back.

The barrier moved like a current of water giving off a light, pink light. She focused on the tendrils of holy energy, _her _holy energy, as they moved through the force field to calm herself.

Wood snapping to the right made her heart skip a beat. A definite shadow passed over the surface and she bit her lip. For a moment there was nothing and Kagome waited on baited breath for what would come next.

Koga's face suddenly appeared deathly close to the barrier, his blood red eyes boring straight into her's. She screamed of real fright as he lifted his hand to stroke the barrier which immediately pushed him back, violently singing his palm.

"Let me in, Kagome." His voice sounded strained and she got a glimpse of his elongated fangs nearly poking into his bottom lip and fought to swallow the lump in her throat. In the rising tide of her emotions, her mind could only confirm one thing: _If he gets through the barrier, he WILL rape you._

"Go away, Koga," she willed her voice to sound strong despite the way her body trembled and ached. He licked his lips like a predator without answering and proceeded to lash out at the barrier in a hard, spontaneous attack.

Kagome hissed audibly as she felt the potency of the barrier weaken against the unexpected assault. She shut her eyes and began her breathing exercises even as Koga proceeded to lash at the barrier loudly over and over again. Despite the noise, she was able to center herself enough to grab hold of the tendrils holding the barrier together and infuse them once more.

With a surge of light, Koga was thrown back a good five feet from the entrance. Undeterred, he charged at the barrier again after picking himself back up. As the barrier weakened, Kagome simply infused more power but as the night wore on, it grew colder and she began to show signs of exhaustion.

She had already eaten all the berries she'd picked when Koga was joined by his cohorts, Ginta and Hikkaku, who attacked the barrier with renewed force. Thankfully, she was given a small reprieve when another demon arrived, this one a male Centipede youkai. Despite the frightful lurch in her stomach at the thought of mating _that_, she was thankful for the break in the attack of her barrier as Koga immediately attacked him instead.

While Koga was fighting the Centipede, two water imps started poking at the barrier, too, along with Ginta and Hikkaku, who didn't seem to mind the added help like Koga.

Within the hour, there were another five demons to accompany Koga, Ginta, and Hikkaku. After the centipede had been thoroughly dismembered, the two kappas were joined by a mantis demon, two ogres, a moth demon and a spider head. This time, Koga saw the benefit in allowing the others to continuously crash against the barrier and instead joined them.

Kagome panted with exertion, wiping the sweat from her brow. She kept her eyes shut in concentration, despite the increasingly shrill sounds that were coming from outside the barrier. She'd peaked once out of curiosity. And wished she hadn't. She would kill herself before allowing ANY of those demons to mate her, hormonal or not!

She had to think of something if she was going to survive though, because there was no way she'd be able to survive the onslaught of all of them at once if they broke down the barrier. Koga probably hadn't thought his plan completely through. He couldn't kill all of the demons at one time once the barrier fell; while he was killing one, what would the others be doing in the meantime? Kagome had a feeling they wouldn't be interested in tea.

She fingered the feathered end of an arrow at her shoulder softly in contemplation. She had seven arrows left. Seven arrows against ten demons.

Her only shot would be if they took each other out in some way, that would even the odds a bit in her favor. But they were all so focused on breaking down the barrier, it seemed none of them remembered that they would eventually have to compete to decide who be the one to mate her. What could she do that would remind them they were all against each other? As she continued to strengthen the barrier, she mulled it over.

Most of what she knew about demons she had learned first hand and one rule that seemed to stand out with all of them was their heightened senses of scent, sight and sound. _'Scent, sight and sound,' _her inner voice resonated. '_Find something they like to hear, see and smell. Well, you've got the scent down pat, I think. Maybe spruce yourself up and give them a lusty striptease?' _Said inner voice was promptly lashed across the head with a brick, hogtied, gagged and dropped in a burlap sac sunk to the bottom of a river filled with piranhas and giant gators.

But the longer she thought about it, the more she began to see the logic to that plan. If she could somehow get them...well..._aroused_, the others would smell it, take offense and immediately start fighting. At least, that's what she suspected would happen.

She had a good voice, at least, that's what her music teacher had told her at school, going on and on about her operatic potential. Mrs. Yamagata had wanted to get her a scholarship at one of the more prestigious schools in downtown Tokyo but Kagome had been too busy traveling time, fighting demons and saving the world to really return her phone calls.

None of her friends in this time even knew she could sing, except maybe Inuyasha, who'd seen her solo for school during the festival that one time.

Taking a breath, she thought it out. As embarrassing as it may be, it may just play the role in saving her life and her virginity...and the potential of carrying some scary-ass, demonic insect demon like the mantis or moth. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

It wasn't as if she was ignorant of these things. She was, after all, a nineteen year old girl living in the modern era of Japan. She had the internet and a wide access to music videos, movies, shows, pictures and whatever else selling sex, drugs, rock and roll, rap...Truth be told, she probably knew more about what she was about to do than any other woman in the Feudal Era if she only considered all the articles she'd read in Cosmo.

Looking down at her attire, she decided a quick break in the hot spring deeper in the cave was in order. After infusing the barrier once more with a huge dose of holy power, sending the closest demons hurdling into the trees, she stood from her spot and walked quickly in the darkness, using her tip toes to feel around. Finally, she came to the edge of the spring and silently stripped, gently easing herself into the water. She got her hair only a little damp, knowing it would curl against the cold naturally and look more appealing. She let it hang around her shoulders as she came back out and immediately hissed. "K-k-k-kami, it's cold!"

As she pulled on her skirt, she took great care to hoist it up even further than usual and rolled the material down until it hung low in her hips, just barely covering the essentials. Her expression was grim as she tightened the straps on her bra to ultra tight so it would push her breasts together. After untying the red tie, she unbuttoned the next two buttons so her neck line lowered. She then lifted the end of her shirt and pulled it up through the neck line, leaving her stomach exposed. She left her brown loafers off but pulled the knee high white socks as high as they would go.

Her nipples were now rock hard from being wet in the cold, her white school shirt nearly see through as it connected with her wet skin and she shivered as she made her way through the darkness and cold stone back to the cave entrance, following the snarls and growls of the demons still attacking her barrier. Overall, with her high socks, dangerously short skirt and almost non-existent shirt, she thought she pulled off the 'sexy school girl' look pretty well.

As her scent once again pervaded the cave the demons grew quite for a moment and once she had thoroughly pinched her cheeks, bit her lips and reassured herself this was the _only _way, she stepped forward into the light.

* * *

Sesshomaru was preparing to intervene at the sight of the miko's barrier near collapsing. It seemed his entertainment was at an end for the evening and it was time to attend to his duty as Lord of the western lands once again.

She had truly put up a good fight. There weren't many miko who could withstand such forces over such an extended period of time without giving in. He had to admit his entertainment of being able to watch all manner of lesser demons thwarted by her barrier in an almost comic sort of way over and over again. A slightly annoying sensation in his chest told of his desire to repay the onna for the unexpected reprieve in the line of duty and the entertainment that had consequented, whether she was aware of providing such entertainment or not. A suitable repayment, he mused, would be to drive off the hoard currently after her maidenhead and since driving the demons off his lands had been the mission from the beginning, he could kill two birds with one stone.

Casting a narrow glance at the wavering force field, he felt his respect for the small, mortal woman grow that she had not simply given up as most others in her position would have done. Truly, there were not many he had happened across in his long lifetime that would not already be mated and pupped were they to suffer the same curse.

He moved as silent as the wind, spanning hundreds of feet in the manner of a single intake of breath until he stood mere feet from the cave's entrance. His aura masked, the other demons did not sense his approach. Just as he was summoning his demonic whip, thinking he would behead them all in one strike, he paused at the sudden movement within the cave and felt his eyes widen in astonishment. The other demons had also grown deathly still and quiet as the woman stepped forward, scantily clothed and gave a small, innocent smile to the crowd gathered.

As he watched her plan unfold, he felt a small tugging at the corners of his mouth. She was _clever_, oh, so clever. Just when he thought it was all over, she did something wholly unexpected. Just as he suspected, the surrounding demons were instantly under her spell the moment she stepped into the light. They had ceased all attacks on the barrier to give their undivided attention to her.

Making himself comfortable once again, Sesshomaru could not deny himself the indulgence in anticipation. It appeared his entertainment for the evening was far from over.

* * *

Kagome felt her confidence find solid ground as she saw more than one demon's jaw hanging open, Koga looking no better than the rest at the sight of her.

"I ain't sleeping," she began huskily, batting her lashes innocently in a sultry pout before shutting her eyes softly. "Too much in my head," her hands ran through her damp, black locks and she hissed pleasurably as her hips writhed sensuously before the demons in a surprisingly suggestive display of immodesty.

With her eyes still shut, her tongue ran absentmindedly across her slightly parted lips. "I've been thinking some thing's left unsaid. And in the morning, feeling just the same..."

Was that silence she heard? Had they stopped attacking the barrier? She didn't dare open her eyes to find out. Her voice was sweet and seductive as her head fell back, her expression like a wide moan. "Boy," her hand reached out to them before curling into a fist over her heart. "It's killing me..."

Most of them had the wits to look silent and downtrodden at her last verse, but as she stalked across the barrier in a dramatic and deliberately-sexy way, their expressions darkened on the sight of her hips swinging in invitation before she turned swiftly and pressed her back against the stone in a casual gesture of relaxation, but her back arced, pushing her breasts forward. Her head tilted upwards and her eyes opened, a blazing blue fire against her pale skin.

They had stopped attacking the barrier and seemed dumbfounded. She continued her song, feeling her mood lighten considerably and the barrier along with it.

"I ain't crying, don't wanna be alone. Just need lifting from my melancholic tone..."

Their heads seemed to be tilted, confused, intrigued. Some seemed amazed and captivated and other expressions she couldn't read at all through the horns and extra eyes and overall inhuman qualities they possessed. One kappa was even drooling on himself. She laughed lightly, her barrier flared in response.

"Make no mistake, a little too late is just too long..." she wagged her finger in a playful, flirtatious, mock scold, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Don't ask me why, this is good-bye if you do me wrong. So baby tonight I might let you in." She giggled at the expressions in front of her, fighting to keep her amusement capped at a faint smile. "No need to fight- I'm yours, so lets begin," she opened her arms in a sincere gesture of acceptance, smiling broadly at the drooling, panting, ridiculous creatures vying for her attention.

"But baby I know, when you go your touch, I'll miss, but starting tonight if you don't do me right then it's just gonna end as a goodnight kiss." She pecked the air suggestively, followed it with a saucy wink and began the next verse with her hand fixed on her hip in a flare of attitude. "Boy, you're dreamin- you don't know what to do. Don't be shy- STOP, I'm coming through. And in the meantime if you have a little doubt, make no mistake, it's never too late, what's done can be undone. Don't be afraid to do what I say, the best is yet to come.

"So baby tonight I might let you in. No need to fight- I'm yours, so lets begin. But baby I know, when you go your touch, I'll miss. But starting tonight if you don't do me right then it's just gonna end as a goodnight kiss." She kissed her palm this time and blew it into the barrier.

"I'd rather be lonely, then to be with a phony if I'm not the girl in your head. I'd rather be wrong if it doesn't feel right cos boy your killing me tonight.

"So baby tonight, I might, let you in. No need to fight- I'm yours, so lets begin. But baby I know, when you go your touch I'll miss. But starting tonight if you don't do me right then it's just gonna end as a goodnight kiss."

Kagome ended the song with her hair covering her face, peaking through the black curtain, curious to learn their reaction. She panted in an effort to catch her breath, realizing rather suddenly that it was rather quiet. Really quiet.

She looked up, meeting the hungry gazes of every demon present. A silent moment of inspection passed where she stared at them and they stared at her, sizing her up, before lunging for the barrier once again.

In an explosion of white light, every demon was thrown back a considerable distance from the barrier, as the holy power had recharged to full during the song. As the smoke cleared, the sound of a great, booming laugh filled the silence that followed and Kagome squinted to see through the light of her barrier and the waning smoke who it was. A silhouette appeared, followed by a flash of white silk and a glimpse of silver hair drifting in the wind, glowing in the moonlight.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she realized she was looking at Sesshomaru and he was looking at her and he was...laughing. Hard. He was laughing so hard, that she could see his fangs revealed in a wide grin as his broad shoulders shook unnaturally with amusement, yet he made the movement look regal somehow. His arms were folded across his chest as he regarded her. While he composed himself, he brought his fatal hands together and clapped lightly.

"Well done, miko. Well done. This Sesshomaru thanks you for that...remarkable display," he finished with a suggestive tilt of his head. Kagome did not have time to register the statement before he had redirected his attention to the demons attempting to pick themselves off the ground. He addressed them coldly, "Unless you have a desire to die a painful death, I would suggest you leave."

Kagome watched in amazement as every demon, wounded or no, scampered off into the infinite black cover of the trees. Koga gave her a fleeting glance of remorse over his shoulder as he ran, the last to disappear within the shadows until she was alone with Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai turned his attention to the girl behind the barrier. His eyes slid over her form, to the way her arms were folded across her chest as if to protect him from the sight of her breasts, the way her knees came together anxiously, to her wet locks and her tiny, shivering form.

Kagome trembled beneath the intense, amber gaze of Sesshomaru as he fixed his attention on her. She felt fascinated and awed by his calculating expression and felt she could almost see the gears working in his head, though it seemed his mask of indifference had never wavered at the same time. It was all very confusing.

"You are cold," his quiet declaration broke her thoughts and she blinked up at him as she realized what he said. Nodding quietly, her eyes downcast, the next sound stopped her heart as her whole being seemed to freeze in place.

A knot coming undone. A swish of silk. A quiet rustle. Kagome felt her cheeks blush scarlet.

"Here," he insisted after a moment passed and she slowly, finally looked up. Bright blue eyes locked on the familiar, white silk horai held out to her by a long, pale hand. The luminescent skin glowed iridescently and she followed the magenta markings against her own will to the bare torso of Sesshomaru, where the markings continued to curl around his hips. He was wearing only his hakamas.

Swiftly turning away and focusing on a point close to her feet, Kagome willed herself to move forward. Blushing scarlet, she reached through the barrier and seized the soft fabric he held out to her, shuddering as she felt his fingers close over her's momentarily.

"Hn," she heard him hum bemusedly as she retracted her arm from the force field and proceeded to wrap herself gratefully in the horai. Ignoring the way his eyes shined with amusement, she nodded to him respectfully, remembering her manners. "Thank you very much, Lord Sesshomaru."

He regarded her coolly for a moment and then, without answering, turned and walked away.

Kagome huffed under her breath. '_Typical. But at least he gave you something to stay warm in. Maybe underneath all that ice, he really does have a heart.' _ For once, Kagome agreed with her inner voice.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, however, she was jolted awake to the sound of logs being dropped loudly onto the stone at her feet. As she jumped to be clear of the way, she ended up on her back, supported by her elbows. Blinking, she haphazarded a glance at Sesshomaru, whose mask of indifference never wavered.

"Errr..." she managed tiredly, eying the logs that had rolled through her barrier to her feet when the ground suddenly shook beneath them and she shot up in fright. She could see movement over Sesshomaru's shoulder and squinted to get a better look, but her eyes were simply too weak to see in the darkness of nightfall. But she could hear the heavy footsteps coming closer.

She braved a glance at Sesshomaru to find his attention fixed on her, appearing not in the least worried about the latest occurrences. When she focused her senses, she pinpointed the location of the demon approaching and waited for it to emerge from the darkness. That's when two dragon heads appeared, their mouths covered in a pair of steel muzzles. Kagome recognized the creature as Sesshomaru's steed, Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru's huff of annoyance brought her back to attention as she met the impatient taiyoukai's gaze. He pointed to the logs at her feet. "Arrange them."

_'Arrange them?' _Kagome thought confusedly before realization dawned. _ 'OH! For a fire, of course!'_ She scrambled over to the pile of wood and arranged them as deftly as she was capable. Recalling her girl scout days, she stacked the wood in stacks, horizontal and vertical. Once she was finished, she brushed off her hands and stood back.

Ah-Un stepped forward and after Sesshomaru had removed his harness, spit fire through the barrier and onto the wood, sending a draft of warm air through the cave. The orange light flickered and flared and it grew to fill the gave with warmth. Kagome sighed appreciatively as she warmed her hands over the flames. She cast a glance over to Sesshomaru to find he and Ah-Un had settled next to the barrier on the stone. He leaned against the dragon's stomach and seemed to stare up indifferently at the stars.

"Thank you," she managed shyly, blushing, "for everything you've done. You've been such a huge help." He didn't answer or give any sign that he'd heard what she said and she found that it didn't surprise or offend her anymore. His silence didn't mean to insult, it was just his way of communicating that he had nothing of importance to say. The understanding was implied already with his actions.

"What will you do now, miko?" his frankness startled her slightly. He had spoken without looking at her but as the silence continued, she watched him turn his gaze slowly, golden eyes landing on her's in silent inquiry. She did not have to ask to know that he referred to her predicament.

"To be honest, I haven't really given it much thought," she replied thoughtfully. "I've been fighting for my life ever since Goshinki's father showed up to take out his revenge on Inuyasha."

"Goshinki's...father?" Sesshomaru inquired mildly, though Kagome could sense his intense interest in the subject. _'That's right! Sesshomaru commissioned the sword, Tokijin, to be made of Goshinki's teeth, because they had broken the Tetsusaiga!'_ Cutting off her inner ramblings in order to concentrate on forming a coherent response, Kagome fidgeted beneath his indifferent stare. "Um, yea. Apparently Naraku absorbed the original Goshinki and he was reborn as an incarnate. Shoki, Goshinki's father, had a plan to sever the bond between them and free his son but Inuyasha killed him before he could. Now, he's out for Inuyasha's blood."

"That does not explain why you are here. Nor does it give a suitable explanation as to how you came to be in this...condition."

Kagome blushed intensely and Sesshomaru scoffed, looking away from her and towards the first rays of dawn trickling through the treetops. "There is no need to feel embarrassed. You certainly did not exercise this level of modesty in that... _colorful _display earlier," he intoned, savoring the taste of her anger as her scent spiked between them. He felt rather than saw her mood darken and when he stealthily gazed at her through the corner of his eyes, he found her form had grown deathly still and quiet.

"It's not what you think," he finally heard her whisper through clenched teeth. He knew very well why she did it but he wanted to see her confess it, to hear her justification. No other woman, demon or mortal, would have even _known _to try something so crass, even to save their own lives.

As the smell of salt hit his nose, his eyes widened.

Kagome heard him shift and looked up to find him staring at her. The tears rolled down her face even as she tried to send him an apologetic smile for her weakness. She sniffled and her voice shook with her upset. "I'm so ashamed of myself. I tried to tell myself that modesty meant nothing if my life was at stake and I guess I was right to a degree but maybe you're right. I feel so dirty... Maybe it's better to die than to bring yourself to such a low."

The answering silence was filled with the sounds of her quiet weeping, the flames of the fire crackling and the magical hum of her barrier between them. Regret bloomed in his chest like an aching void. He had made her cry. Looking back, he honestly did not know why he said it except perhaps to rile her. With a sudden shock, he realized he was looking forward to making her angry but now she was sobbing and the knowledge was grating to his nerves. The sound, the smell, the _sight _of her sitting there, looking so broken and overcome after she had endured so much did not sit well with him at all and he decided he could not leave things as they were.

"Perhaps," his voice was like velvet, rich and soft. "Then again, perhaps you consider enduring thousands of mantis eggs hatching inside your womb and crawling out of your womanhood even lower than performing a promiscuous dance. In such case, I would deem you the victor."

Kagome felt her belly flop in shock as her tears were all but forgotten. Despite the disturbingly graphic and revolting description of Mantis birth it was a good point and one that made her feel a lot better about her situation.

"Self preservation is never a matter to be ashamed of," he finished quietly, providing her with wisdom in such a casual way, she almost didn't know how to react. Her expression softened and she smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn," he answered noncommittally. As he gazed at the sunrise, Kagome got a chance really look at him. His markings were a light magenta to match his eyes. The last time they had been this close, she had been standing in their father's tomb holding Tetsusaiga. She remembered quite distinctly that his markings then had been a dark purple. Maybe they changed according to his emotions? She would have to remember to test that out some time. A sudden yawn over took her and she blinked tiredly at the brightening sun fast on the horizon.

His voice sounded quietly again from right outside the barrier. "You are tired. Sleep."

Her eyes widened at the implication. "B-but...my barrier-"

"Do you trust this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome swallowed hard. When she had first met Inuyasha's older brother, for a long time she had believed him to be a cold blooded killer that would no sooner look at anyone before killing them. A human hater, she had truly considered him the most heartless and cruel of all demons, except maybe Naraku. But as the years had gone by, more and more of the taiyoukai's noble character began to bleed through. Though powerful and arrogant, Sesshomaru had taught Inuyasha to fight for himself, protected all of them, saved their lives countless times in the ongoing battle to destroy Naraku and the jewel. He cared for a human child like his own and fiercely protected her at all costs from harm. She knew him to be a man of his words. She trusted him.

She finally nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then sleep and I will protect you."

A feeling bloomed in her chest at the proclamation, sending goose flesh along her arms and legs. Her womanhood throbbed again and she groaned, lying back against the stone in defeat and covering her face with his horai in mortification. She was so glad she couldn't see his face right then.

Sesshomaru, with his back to the barrier, watched the dawn brighten in the sky while he savored the sweet scent of her arousal laced thickly in the air.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, he heard her whisper, "Now, _that's_ embarrassing," and couldn't help the faint smile that broke through his indifferent mask for a fleeting, abrupt moment.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**AN: Reviews are my fuel. :P**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sat with his back against the two headed dragon, Ah-Un, a short space to the side of the barrier. His face watched the fading stars with a neutral, almost serene expression but his thoughts were a turbulent tangle of thoughts.

Amber eyes frozen on the horizon, his every other sense strained with the existence of the woman lying behind the barrier back in the cave. Her every slight breath, slow and deep as her mind drifted in sweet unconsciousness, filled his ears. Every slight stirring of her muscles as they spasmed in her sleep, he noticed. When her heartbeat quickened and her body temperature rose, her felt it against his own skin, more prevalent than the flames of the fire now slowly dying between them.

Without a sound, his hand reached for the ground, grasping a thick log in a rather firm grip. Effortlessly, he tossed it across the barrier and watched with little interest as it passed through the pink force field unhindered to land square on top of the stack. Impeccable.

He watched the sparks fly up into the sky, a glowing, sparkling mass of brief life that faded on the wind. Amber eyes locked on her form at the sound of a slight stirring. She moaned in her sleep, perspiration evident on her brow.

He closed his eyes against the sound, clenching his teeth together so tightly his fangs threatened to pierce the skin of his bottom lip. He ignored the sharp rise in her scent and focused instead on his conviction. He would not relent.

Sunlight spilled across his face, filling his sight with bright red as it bled through his eye lids. An annoying sensation alerted him to the demons circling the proximity, waiting hopefully for an opening. He suppressed the urge to growl. It would be foolish to go after them and risk leaving the miko unprotected, however gravely defiant their actions.

Instead, he rose and walked to the very edge of the cave wall. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed the restraints on his aura. Keeping his breath even and slow, his entire body began to take on a light, green glow. The light grew to a blinding proportion before collecting into a single, tiny point in his middle before suddenly exploding in all directions. Like water rings, his aura pulsed at his center, sending wave after wave demonstrating the full power at his disposal. It spread across the land producing a silent warning, issuing a command that all understood if disobeyed, their lives were forfeit.

As all manner of sound save for the sleeping onna behind him fell deathly silent, Sesshomaru withdrew his aura and took his place leaning against his steed. Just as he was beginning to fall into a state of complete meditation, the sound of the miko's breathing quickened.

Training his attention onto her form, he found her heart rate had risen again, bringing with it that delicious spike in her scent. Her toes were curled tight, her hands balled into fists. She whimpered and then moaned outright, the sound like a desperate cry torn from her throat. At that sound, Sesshomaru found himself...tempted. Right on the edge of making a decision, she cried out again, only this time, she whispered, _'Please...Sesshoma-maru!'_

Amber eyes widened in astonishment. He felt his jaw literally fall open at the sound of his name on her cherry-colored lips. As she continued to mewl incoherently, the sound driving him mad, his felt himself come to a decision.

Rising, he stood next to the barrier and barked, "Miko, remove the barrier."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**AN: Reviews are my fuel**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Miko, remove the barrier."_

Kagome's eyes shot open wide at the serious tone of Sesshomaru's words. They locked on his form through the barrier in silent question, her throat constricting at the sight that met her gaze. His brow was creased with a heavy kind of concentration and from the way his eyes were beginning to tint red, it did not take a genius to figure out he was struggling to hold back his inner beast. He wore only his hakamas as she still had his horai draped across her form and she found she could not help her gaze from sliding down across his Adonis sculpted body. The single article of clothing was slipped dangerously low on his hips, revealing a set of very complimentary markings like the ones on his wrists and face. Kagome found her eyes locking even lower quite against her will to the exposed curves between his pelvis that signaled the beginnings of his manhood. Try as she might, her mind was already reeling with images as she blinked rapidly, blushing crimson as she tried to disengage her eyes from his enticing body.

Her heart slammed in her chest as she felt another crushing wave of overwhelming need crash over her. Knees thoroughly weakened, she swayed in place in the spot she had only just managed to sit up from. Sweaty palms flattened against the cold stone of the cave in support as her vision swam in front of her. She was on all fours suffering a powerful wave of the call when her attention was pulled to the sound of a low, impatient growl.

Sesshomaru had narrowed his gaze on her intensely, his upper lip curled to reveal a set of engorged fangs. Another pulse of need ripped through the deepest part of her and she moaned outright, ignorant to her modesty in the wake of the spell. The curse had finally brought her to her knees.

"Kagome..." the soft baritone was like a sultry caress against her skin and she hissed at the sound of her name on his lips. Sapphire blue eyes locked with molten amber. "Remove the barrier."

She blinked rapidly, feeling her heart skip a beat at the sound of her name, much like it had when Kikyo was reborn. In the same instant, she registered the sensation of her skin plunging against the raw, night air as her barrier was nullified and being swiftly lifted before she found herself thrown over the western lord's shoulder, her legs dangling down his front. Her stomach flipped while her bottom and legs were suddenly accosted with cold, powerful wind, signaling their ascent into the sky. The horai he'd let her borrow parted dangerously in the scuffle as she felt her bare stomach brush against the naked shoulder she was laying across. All the while, the wind tore at her hair and pushed at her skirt as they flew through the sky, bringing it dangerously high. Her hands could not reach around to fix the problem, either and she blushed madly the moment her brain registered the sensation of his arm holding her firmly around the back of her thighs. His grip was dangerously close to her buttocks and the light sensation of his claws resting lightly on the skin of her hip so high beneath her skirt was a little more than distracting.

Sesshomaru barreled in the direction of his own lands, intent on confining the girl under strict quarantine for her own safety until her heat had passed. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with while her scent continued to grate against his forces, wearing him down bit by bit. He hadn't made it even a quarter of a mile before he felt the thin edge of control remaining in his possession begin to wane dangerously at the feel of her soft skin held firm in his grasp. He slowed his speed as he noticed the rise in her scent, finding her close proximity made the tempting affects of her body all the more potent. He found himself... _considering_. Unaware of his actions, his thumb absentmindedly grazed a tender spot on her inner thigh.

Her hiss of pleasure brought him to a complete hover in the air as he turned to face the opposite direction in which they had come. Perpetually frozen at a cross road, Sesshomaru stilled with the girl across his shoulder. They way he saw it, there were only two paths he could take from this point. He could take the path to his stronghold, upholding his honor and her integrity by refusing what no other could, isolating her from any threat until either the curse had run its course or a solution was found. The other path led back to the cave she had taken refuge in, still close enough to reach within a moment. It would deliver him straight into the arms of temptation and would shake the foundations of his discrimination towards humanity while simultaneously posing a threat to both of them as the possibility of regret for both parties resounded in his mind like a tolling bell.

Her tiny form trembled against him as he realized the action of his wayward thumb too late. Another crashing wave of her aroused scent thickened on the air and he halted his thoughtless action in astonishment. He could feel the pulse of heat emanating from her core brushing against his flesh as she responded to his touch. Even now, he could smell the sweet, heavy humidity of her womanhood, like a summer thunderstorm, calling to him. It appeared that the miko desired him and would not discourage him from mating her should he decide to.

Her hips writhed uncomfortably against his shoulder and he could easily guess the cause of her discomfort. Intrigued beyond reason and wanting to test this theory, he tightened his grip on her hip experimentally, intentionally letting the tips of his claws softly graze her inner thigh suggestively. The breath caught in chest as he felt her spine arc obediently, her bottom raised in the air to display her readiness, causing his mouth to water with anticipation. He swallowed heavily, his thoughts wandering towards the image of him burying his face in that moist, little, tight opening... With an iron grip, Sesshomaru reigned in his thoughts by the throat. _'You will die if you speak again.'_

"UUHHH, Sess-" her voice vibrated into the flesh of his back as he felt her knees part against his torso. His hands moved of their own volition to grip her inner thighs in an attempt to support her new position. Gulping, Sesshomaru realized the error of his actions too late as he felt the heat of her hot, slippery womanhood collide with his lower, unclothed stomach, suspended only by the scant barrier of fabric that was her underclothes. He felt her legs lock around him from behind and he couldn't stop his hands from exploring the curiously soft skin that was free of hair. Now, she was face to face with him, her legs wrapped around his waist in a _very _intimate position and it was _his _hands that gripped tightly around her thighs, dangerously close to her buttocks. The position was his fault, the mistake unconscious, but once it was made, he found he could not undo it. Her soft, wet petals clenched against his lower abs as he measured the small movement necessary to bring his hips to her's...

Closing his eyes tight, Sesshomaru squeezed the throat of those thoughts even tighter. _'Die, die, die, die, die, die, die...DIE!'_

She whimpered when his hands did not move again and the sound was his undoing.

Something moved her bangs and her eyes caught a glimpse of pale skin and magenta markings before her gaze moved to his face. His lips were claiming her's well before she got the chance. The shock of the situation was only momentary, as another wave of need seemed to overwhelm her senses. He deepened the kiss by parting his lips slightly, causing his fangs to press gently into her bottom lip, encouraging them to open. She obeyed, moaning as she felt his warm tongue delving in the space she provided with no hesitation and she reveled at the intensity of it, as well as the hidden implications.

They parted for breath, her head rolling to settle on his shoulder as his kisses continued down her neck. Dimly, she noticed they were moving back in the direction they had come but couldn't bring herself to care. He pulled his horai even further off her shoulder to gain access to the more sensitive areas of her clavicle. She felt his fingers come alive again at the borderline of the apex of her thighs, where they supported her against him beneath her buttocks. They moved slowly and innocuously up her thighs, tracing the elastic band of her panties back and forth in a small, seemingly insignificant movement that nearly drove her straight over the edge. She felt her hips rise to meet his movements excitedly and halted her actions, mortified. He soothed her embarrassment with a deep rumbling from his chest that she instinctively knew showed his appreciation. His fingers continued to slide softly up and down her panty line and she did not care anymore that he was Inuyasha's brother, or that he was a full demon, or that she was a virgin or a miko. Her entire being cried out for that finger to breach her opening and she pushed her hips towards him to signal her permission. He answered her with another deep rumble of appreciation before slowly slipping his clawed fingertip under the hem. Kagome moaned as she felt the change in pressure in her undergarments. The sensation of the wind hit her sex for just a moment before she felt his clawed fingertip greet her soaked opening. She cried out as one slipped slowly between her petals and began softly moving in and out of her opening in shallow thrusts while the others rubbed soft, wet circles over her clitoris.

The feeling was like rain to sun-parched soil. She felt her whole being lean into his touch, begging, pleading for more. She _wanted _him, in a way she never expected she was capable. The thought of what his actions could very well be leading to was knee-weakening and she confessed she could not deny him. The thought of his powerful body dominating her's was a decadent morsel of hopeful anticipation. If Shoki's curse ended this way, she decided she would not be regretful.

"Ahhh, Sesshomaru," she hissed against him. Her whole being clenched and released, clenched and released as his fingers expertly swirled around her bundle of nerves, while his other hand continuously pumped in and out in a delicious rhythm that was not enough and too much at the same time. Her toes curled. Her back arced, causing a low, appreciative rumble to sound in his chest. Her hands fisted into his silver locks. Her legs flexed until they hurt. Just as she was about to reach the height of her pleasure, a sudden stinging sensation deep within her made her suddenly frightful. Scenting her abrupt change in mood, he comforted her by kissing down her neck and whispered huskily, "The pain will pass in but a moment. This Sesshomaru seeks to aid in your pleasure by removing your virginal barrier."

His talented fingers slowly and patiently resumed circling her opening, halting her thoughts just as the sensation of her back landing softly against fur registered in her mind. They had landed in the cave, his boa fluffed out behind her to cushion her fall.

His fingers withdrew swiftly. A blur of silver and she felt his decadent body surge between her legs, a very large and prominent erection pushing against her core behind the silk of his hakamas. His large frame seemed to absorb her as he ground against her suggestively, a teasing foreshadow for actions soon to come.

Kagome allowed her instinct to take over, spreading her legs open wide as she pushed off from the ground to meet his thrusts. He pulled back to look at her and she moaned again at the sight of his face. His markings were a bright, crimson red while his eyes were well on the way to matching. The moon on his brow was the darkest blue she'd ever seen while his fangs were longer and sharper-looking than usual. She shivered in anticipation, submitting beneath his powerful form. Her fingers fumbled with the ties to his hakamas. She found her grasp on the string with shaking hands as the fabric finally pooled at his feet.

His claws had already torn away his horai, her shirt and bra by the time she managed to undress him and with a flick of his wrist, her skirt was cast away as well to join the rest of her apparel.

They did not speak. His eyes met her's and she watched as he hungrily drank in the sight of her bare body with a kind of quiet awe and appreciation before he captured her lips as his hands seized her breasts. His hips ground into her core even harder and Kagome felt she could not breathe at the desire that tore away her inhibitions and left her sprawled at the western lord's mercy. She was more than delighted to find him a merciful lord.

In the blink of an eye, she was sheathed to the hilt. The stillness captured her attention before the pain tore across her senses. Brief and terrible, it momentarily subdued the curse. Kagome held her breath, relieved to find after a few seconds passed the feeling dulled slightly.

Sesshomaru had frozen in place inside her as she realized he was waiting for her signal. Instinctively, her feet pushed off from the stone and his chest rumbled in appreciation as he began to move inside her.

The various sounds he made as he began to rut her in long, smooth strokes had her crying out against him. His chest erupted in a low, rumbling growl as he entered her fully and as his pace began to pick up, so did the volume of his pleasure rise.

She could feel it in the hardening of his manhood as it began to grow thicker inside her. As his pace began to pick up, going deeper and faster, she felt a liquid heat begin to fill her womb and sheath in a surprisingly powerful current. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening as Sesshomaru panted above her, his moans coming out in deep, rough pants. Their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat that sparkled against the sunlight pouring through the cave.

The sensation sent her crashing over the edge. The cry torn from her throat echoed sharply across the cave walls, a cry of immense relief and pleasure. His thrusting slowed to crawl until he was barely breaching her entrance, but the sensation of his seed spurting into her never ceased.

Gradually, as she began to come down from her high, he began to move deeper and deeper inside of her, slowly coaxing her into submitting to another orgasm. All the while, her womanhood was pumped with his seed until her very abdomen felt heavy with it. Still, he brought her up, sent her crashing down and repeated the process again and again.

Her whole body responded to him. Her back arced to help him penetrate her deeper, some unknown, wild instinct deeply rooted to her being pushing her to open to him. Her legs trembled with the force her muscles were using to keep them parted, while an even deeper part of her sex seemed to admit him during her orgasms. Right as she was crashing over the edge, she could feel his manhood sliding into an even deeper crevice within her, swiftly stroking the very spot she had been longing to be touched the moment the curse began. By some instinct of his own, he seemed to know the instant her release hit and she couldn't help crying out as he swiftly dominated that sweet spot with long, deep strokes.

With a loud moan, he pulled out of her and she got the first glimpse of the seed that poured like a fount from his manhood, equivalent to the current of urination in its quantity and stream. His hands on her hips flipped her onto her knees as she felt him enter her from behind. His fingers grasped her pelvis on both sides as he began a rough, intense pace. The sound of his strained panting behind her coupled with the sensation of his generous endowments and the hot seed pouring into her body sent her into a climax so powerful, Kagome felt herself go blind, deaf and dumb in its wake. The resulting constriction around his genitals caused him to snarl as his manhood swelled. He thrust forward as far he could go as his member engorged until he was locked inside her.

Kagome felt the powerful explosion of seed inside her womb long before his shouts of ecstasy confirmed it. Unlike the current before, this was massive, like a facet on full blast, as his manhood had sealed her entrance. There was nowhere for it go but up.

Despite this revelation, her body came again to the sensation, unable to resist.

As their cries faded, Sesshomaru slowly extricated himself from the miko and pulled her to lay across his chest. She sighed contentedly, her mind slipping into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds. His boa wrapped around her form to warm and protect her, while he eyed the cave that had formally been her sanctuary. His hakama was the only article of clothing not torn to shreds around them.

Using his demonic whip, he pulled a log from the entrance to the barrier-free cave onto the smoldering coals of her last fire. It sputtered as the flames began to consume its woody flesh, warming the delicate female in his arms.

He felt the magic of the curse fading even as a twinkle of life began to grow in its place.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**AN: Reviews are my fuel :P**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_6 months later_

Kagome laughed from her lounged position on the river bank as she watched Shippo trying to mimic Inuyasha as he snatched fish from the water for their supper. The poor kit was soaked, having fallen over several times, loosing his balance on the slippery stones as he tried to keep up with the swift prey swimming at his feet. Kagome found the scene a bit comical and couldn't help giggling as Shippo grew more and more frustrated with each attempt. Inuyasha had forbidden him from using his fox magic at all to aid him. Without it, the young fox was at a large disadvantage as he was not accustomed to learning the hard way.

Inuyasha had already caught enough to feed the tachi but this lesson was important for Shippo to eventually be able to catch his own food and contribute more to the pack as a whole.

Despite the serious necessity of the situation, Kagome couldn't help giggling at his forlorn expression of hopelessness as he scrambled to once again regain his balance, having lost his footing when he sprang for another fish. She watched Inuyasha's shoulders sag with a sigh of frustration before taking a hold of the kit's collar, picking him up and setting him back on his feet again.

Then, he patiently demonstrated the motions of catching another fish, slower this time. His prize was a large, wriggling carp which he released into the water since this was only a demonstration. Shippo nodded he was ready and went through the motions again. Inuyasha noted his determined expression and couldn't help the half smirk that flashed across his features when the kit held up a large catch.

Kagome applauded from the shore. "Good job, Shippo! I knew you could do it!"

The fox child blushed and grinned sloppily in response to the praise before grabbing as many fish as he could from the bank. They wriggled in his arms as he slowly made his way back to camp.

Inuyasha came over and sat beside her, leaning against the fallen tree trunk she was propped up on and sighing heavily. She giggled. "You did a great job with him."

"Keh," he objected with a roll of his eyes. She knew it was all talk, though. Underneath all the attitude, he really cared about Shippo and wanted to ensure his safety. That meant being able to take care of himself, should anything ever happen.

A comfortable silence fell where Kagome was aware of his eyes on her. She didn't look back but waited patiently for what he would say. She didn't have to wait long.

"And how are you, Kagome?" he asked, with a passing glance over her bulging midsection. The miko robes did little to hide the swelling of her belly. Even if it were possible, his ears could not mistake the sound of those two, delicate heart beats nor could his nose miss their unique scents.

Kagome did not miss the direction of his gaze or the implication. They had never spoken of it after that day, never broached the topic, preferring to carry on as if nothing had ever happened. It was easier that way. She didn't miss the heaviness that crept into his expression after those words, nor did she miss the soft way his brows furrowed with infliction.

"I'm starving!" she confessed lightly, trying to lift the mood. Her hand came up to pat her stomach suggestively. Kagome knew from the beginning her pregnancy would be different. Myouga had warned her early on that demonic pregnancies were carried at a much faster rate compared to mortals. She knew she was bigger now at 5 months than most women would be in their last trimester and wondered how much longer she would have. Wincing at a sudden pain, she raised herself up with an elbow while her other hand rubbed circles over her swollen womb.

"What wrong?" Inuyasha asked in sudden alarm. Kagome smiled warmly, dispelling his worries. "Everything's fine, they're just kicking."

He gaped at her, swallowing heavily. "Kicking?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she snatched his hand before he could protest and pressed it firmly against her stomach. His look of shock as the flesh rolled against his palm was priceless and she burst out into another fit of giggles at the sight.

As they made their way back to camp outside the village of Edo, she reflected on the last few months. Inuyasha had been fiercely protective of her in her 'new condition' since she returned that day. His demonic insight into the situation had been a huge help and the kinship they shared had in many ways, saved her soul. She didn't know what she would have done without his help and understanding. A small voice in her mind answered for her. _'You would have been alone,'_ it said and she dismissed the silver glint of warning before the hallow pain could return again with another step in stride behind Inuyasha, the smell of burning cedar signaling their return to camp.

Making her way to sit beside Sango, she eased herself down slowly into a position next to her friend, hissing slightly. Miroku whistled antagonistically. "Easy there, Kagome."

Said miko rolled her eyes, more interested in her aching back than the lecher monk. Sango smiled at her husband playfully. "Now, now, Miroku. It won't be long until I am in the same position," she beamed, her hand sliding over her own swollen midsection, though it was barely a basketball compared to the beach ball Kagome's had become.

The two women watched in amusement as the men collaborated on getting dinner ready, with Inuyasha skinning the fish and Miroku and Shippo roasting them by the fire. They both agreed this was their favorite part of the day since they discovered they were with child. Watching the men take the position of cook for their sake had been the funniest, clumsiest, sweetest gesture ever. Aside from the occasional unwanted offerings from Inuyasha like ogre liver or bat youkai hearts, insisting it was _'good for the pups,'_ things had been quite spectacular and both girls were enjoying the role reversals.

After the incident with Shoki, which none of them spoke, the jewel and Naraku were quickly dealt with. None rightly knew what had transpired between the ogre demon and Inuyasha that day but to say he had been changed would be a gross understatement. His determination to piece the jewel back together and destroy it with Naraku was heightened while his treatment of her and her friends had been reformed and his commitment to Kagome had been strengthened. While Sango and Miroku were newly determined what with their child on the way, Inuyasha was determined to protect her and the pups, to get the whole matter settled with finally.

In truth, everyone in the tachi was stronger because of that day. No one ever said it but the altercation with Shoki had in fact, brightened their lives. With both Sango and Kagome pregnant, the two women became more feral than ever in order to get Naraku taken care of before they were no longer in a position to help. Neither could bring themselves to accept the possibility that their children could be born into a world where that monster still existed, so that he may terrorize their childrens' lives the way he had theirs'.  
Miroku had more of a reason to live than ever before, Inuyasha was stronger and more confident than he ever had been, Shippo matured and became more of an asset to the group and even Kilala, having protected Sango's descendants for hundreds of years, became more combative in order to protect her charge in her delicate condition.

Even Kagome's pregnancy had changed Inuyasha into a more attentive and considerate hanyou. In some way or other, Inuyasha had felt close to loosing Kagome to the father, his older brother. Only he and Kagome knew Sesshomaru sired her children, as he could smell the scent on her though they had never openly spoken of it. Unfortunately, just as the hanyou could finally _see _her the way she'd always hoped he could, she could not bring herself to desire him as a mate. The love she had for her hanyou friend was just that; the love of a friend or brother. They simply had too much baggage, too many memories to carry on in a romantic fashion, though she loved him well. She decided to wait until after Naraku was defeated to tell him and then the time for that conversation just never came.

So, unified and determined, the tachi set out. Kagome pushed her powers over and beyond her limit as a miko to locate Naraku's position by sensing the jewel. She began meditating at dawn with strict instruction to the rest of the waiting tachi not to interrupt, no matter what. It was nearing dawn the next day when Inuyasha had reached his limit, worried that she might over do it and hurt herself or the pups. Miroku acted as a psychical barrier to keep him back in order to obey Kagome's orders.

"We have to trust her!" the monk shouted as he pushed his staff against the hanyou's belly, applying sutras when Inuyasha persisted, the claws on his feet making deep gashes in the soil beneath him. Inuyasha growled belligerently in Miroku's face, the corners of his eyes turning red. He was beginning to loose control when Miroku seized a stack of sutras and stuck several of them to his staff and pushed again. This time Inuyasha was thrown back forcefully into the ground a few feet away, further infuriating him.

Sango wanted to side with Miroku and help but the part of her that loved Kagome like a sister rebelled. She was just as worried as Inuyasha and she agreed that the miko had pushed herself too far. If she didn't stop soon she was going to over do it and hurt herself or the babies she carried. She had to be stopped.

Miroku, however, understood that pulling Kagome out of a trance that deep was more dangerous than allowing her to continue at this point. He knew that whatever happened, he had to keep Inuyasha from waking her or then their friend really would be in danger.

Inuyasha was charging at Miroku again when they all felt it. A heavy pulse of purifying energy swept across them in a huge wave like a ripple spreading out on a still pond. It was strong enough to make them stumble and they felt it searching, analyzing quickly as it moved past them like an intelligent, silent, invisible yet catastrophically deadly force.

Everyone turned their attention to the miko, who shook her head and wobbly stood. Inuyasha broke into a run towards her as Miroku breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as Kagome grinned and waved at them. "I know where Naraku is!" she cheered jovially with pride.

That is how they found Naraku and defeated him with a combination of purifying arrows, Tetsusaiga, the bone shattering Hiraikotsu and once he began to weaken, Miroku's wind tunnel.

The one thing none of them counted on was the jewel merging with Kagome after Naraku had been destroyed and the bauble purified. It melted into her hands and then just seeped into her skin. It had been the oddest thing but she had felt no ill effects and there had been no changes in her that she could see, that is, except for her growing delicate condition and the fact that the well was no longer active. She could no longer see her family on the other side, a truth she was just starting to accept.

Once the jewel was destroyed, for lack of a better term, Miroku and Sango had been married. Kagome attended the bride to be and watched tearfully as the maid of honor while Kohaku gave his sister away and Kaede bound them forever as mates. The ceremony had been beautiful and they had all spent the last few months helping to build each other's huts, set to be just down the river bend from each other.

With Inuyasha's demonic strength and precision and Kagome's futuristic insights into architecture, they were building a hut like none the villagers had ever seen, right outside the clearing of the Bone Eater's Well. They would have irrigated water, a well, more than one room, fire places with chimneys and a wash room, something they were totally unfamiliar with. Inuyasha had seen a bathtub before in Kagome's time, so he knew the basics of it and set to work with all the raw materials around him to make it so.

They would build Sango and Miroku's home first and then stay with them until their own home was completed. Or so, that was the plan.

The girls tried to keep up, they really did but once the full effects of pregnancy began to kick in, the outside work was unthinkable to their sore backs, the nausea, mood swings and frequent bathroom breaks.

Kagome was glad to have a friend to share the experience with, especially since neither she or Sango really knew anything at all about birthing babies and because they already possessed a kinship like sisters. They lounged together in the hot spring, soaking sore muscles and chatting about this and that.

The stars were bright against a sickle moon. The skinny crescent shone bold against a clear night sky, alighting the water with bright ripples of light where it managed to shine through the canopy of trees. Steam rolled off the glinting surface, opening the pores of her face.

The girls sighed simultaneously in ecstasy and then giggled at each other. Sango stretched her arms over her head, wincing as she rolled her shoulder around in the socket.

"I think I'll ask Miroku for another 'massage' as you called it, Kagome. My muscles are getting frigid again."

"I know the feeling," Kagome responded sincerely as she rubbed her own neck tiredly, looking up at the stars.

"Does Inuyasha ever massage your muscles, Kagome?" she prodded delicately. It was a sensitive subject for the priestess, she knew.

A soft sigh was her only response. Sango knew she shouldn't have brought it up but she couldn't help wanting to see her friend happy and settled down before the twins came. Judging from her size, she'd say it didn't look like they had much longer to go.

Inuyasha had been so kind and patient with her since the day Ah-Un appeared to drop her off outside of Kaede's. Her mussed appearance had made everything apparent and despite the pain that flashed across Inuyasha's features, he had helped her to gently dismount before simply sending the beast off without a word. He had dotted after her like a love sick puppy ever since, catering to her every need.

She didn't know if Kagome felt for Inuyasha the way she had before whatever transpired between her and Sesshomaru but she knew that the roles had suddenly been reversed. Now, Inuyasha fought for the attention of Kagome who tried to hide her vying for Sesshomaru. Desperately wanting to see her friends find some happiness, she pushed the subject even further.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you don't know what you're missing. Let him rub your feet and see what I mean."

Kagome giggled in spite of herself. The mental image of Sango moaning as Miroku rubbed her feet was too much. She made a valid point, though. Her feet _did _ache quite fierce fully, as with the rest of her body. A massage would be wonderful but somehow the thought of allowing Inuyasha to touch her made her feel like she was betraying _him. _

_'Oh, for kami's sake, he doesn't want you, already! The children will be born hanyou, he would consider it an abomination!'_

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She had done this to herself, she rationalized. She should have been strong enough to deny the curse its urges and logically sound enough to realize that anything coming from a such a union would be disowned by the great and mighty taiyoukai, Sesshomaru.

So why couldn't she reach out to Inuyasha, accept his proposals and hidden affections? Only half a year ago, she would have given anything to have _this _Inuyasha, the one who loved her so unconditionally that he displayed it for all the world to see. Now, it seemed only a last-ditch effort of a true friend trying to save her soul from obliteration.

Sure, she was happy while around her friends and for their sake she kept it together but for the few moments in time that she found herself alone, she experienced a deep mental anguish and longing. She was lonely and afraid, hurt and dejected.

He had been gentle with her, at least. In her shock, she had forgotten her rage. In her shock, she had barely made sense of the words _'abomination' _and _'rectify'_ as he slid his hand across her abdomen with heavy implication. He had given her the herb she was supposed to use to expel the contents of her womb and sent her away on Ah-Un, where Inuyasha had already returned wounded but alive from his battle with Shoki. She had remained completely silent the entire time and merely threw the plant without a second glance into the wind.

She did not regret it, she thought as she ran her hands along the expanse of her belly. She hissed as another sharp pain rang out suddenly and Sango leaned in closer, her eyes squinted with concern.

"Kagome, was that a contraction?" Sango had been educated on all Kagome knew about birthing and pregnancy in her world, while Sango had offered everything she knew about demon birthing. She had trained Kagome and there for knew how much pain she could take and what kind of reaction she would have to it. She did not like the way her friend's knuckles were white as she clenched her hands into fists and tried to concentrate on breathing deeply.

"Ahhuhhh, maybe," she squeaked softly, catching her breath.

"Is that the only one you've had?" she pressed.

When Kagome didn't answer immediately, Sango stood with purpose. She ushered Kagome out of the spring and into her clothes, dressing all the way. She was back at camp for all of two seconds before Sango spilled the beans to Inuyasha and in two minutes he was was gently setting her down outside Kaede's hut.

Kagome tried to protest that she was fine, batting at Inuyasha's insistent hands. Still gripping her shoulders lightly, he caught her body right as another wave hit. Her knees went out and he picked her up, his hands finding purpose at the back of her knees to carrying her bridal style once more as he shoved his was through the flap to the hut.

Kaede greeted them cheerfully at the door, ushering them past the fireplace and to the back where she'd set up an area with a large bed and lots of clean towels and hot water. As Inuyasha made sure she was comfortable and suitably arranged, Kaede began grinding the pain-relieving tea.

Soon Sango came through the door and ushered Inuyasha out. "The birthing chamber is no place for males, Inuyasha. Kaede and I must examine Kagome to see how far along she is." At his look of chagrin, her tone softened. "You must understand," this she said as she grabbed his hand and looked him hard in the eyes. "We don't know what kind of labor to expect for a human mother giving birth to not one but two hanyou pups. We don't know how long it will take or how risky it will be," she implied firmly.

Inuyasha took the hint, acknowledging the danger that Kagome could be in. This was one battle he could not fight for her. "Fine, but if she calls for me.."

Sango nodded. "Of course."

"Yech, this tea is awful," Kagome complained as Kaede chuckled. "You'll be needing it soon, I expect," she hinted mischievously. Another wave of wracking contractions and Kaede was handing her a long piece of fabric to stick in her mouth. Biting down on it did seem to help and she only took it out to take more tea or a cool sip of water.

As the hours wore down, however, she grew more and more restless. The hut seemed to be closing in on her and when she wasn't keeled over from the pain of the contractions that seemed to be back to back now, she was fluctuating between hellishly hot and freezing.

"You're doing great, Kagome-chan," Sango encouraged from behind her. Kaede rose from examining Kagome yet again and gave the slayer a significant look. She bustled about the room, preparing the delivery blanket to receive the first pup.

The medicine must have been working wonders, Kagome thought blearily, if she didn't mind her knees being parted and watching both Sango and Kaede continuously squat between her thighs to examine her progress.

Sango eyed the silver slit between Kagome's legs that signaled the crowning head. Another two contractions or so and the first would be born.

"Now, the next contraction, Kagome, I need you to push."

Kagome's eyes opened wide at that. They had been telling her _not_ to push all night and she had wanted to with every contraction. They didn't have long to wait. The wave came, bitter and terrible, so sharp that she forgot all together to push or to remember anything at all except the pain but her body must have acted none the less, because Sango emerged with a wriggling, tiny mass with silver hair. A moment later and its shrieks were heard, loud and healthy, to ring against the walls of the hut.

Outside, they heard the villagers cheer. "To a healthy babe!" Someone cried in congratulations. Kagome was unaware. In the bliss of hearing her child's cries, signaling its health, she had relaxed for only a moment before another wave tore across her midsection.

It was Kaede that knelt between her thighs this time, while Sango severed the birthing cord of the first and set to cleaning it.

This time, she screamed. This time, Kaede's face turned white as she turned to Sango and barked out a series of orders that Kagome could not understand past the pain that tore across her features. Something was wrong, she could feel it. The little one inside her was dangerously kicking about and she could sense its frantic hysteria as if it were her own. The room had fallen silent except for her cries and she could see in the faces of both Kaede and Sango that they were afraid and didn't know what to do. The panic she found in their eyes made her blood run cold and his name tore through her throat with a roar she did not know she was capable of.

"INUYASHA, HELP!"

The flap was torn aside in a moments time, until Inuyasha stood in the room, his face gone sheet white at the sight. Kaede muttered something in his ear and he was at her side in a flash, lifting her to her feet. His eyes went from a soft, grim understanding to a severe determination and Kagome knew that whatever came next was going to _hurt_.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Sango tried to pull him off but he forced her away with a gentle push and a hard glance.

"You have to get on your feet, Kagome, that's it," he ushered her into a standing position and then eased her to squat down. It forced her knees to spread wide and she felt the force of gravity pulling all the weight of her pregnant belly down. Unfortunately, so did her body as the next contraction ripped across her and she wrestled with the fabric at his shoulders as her hands clamped into fists. Her fingernails scraped into the fabric of the fire rat robe as she shrieked and sobbed against him.

His golden eyes found her blue ones and he ordered her to push in a commanding voice, his expression brooking no argument. As soon as she obeyed, he used his razor sharp claws to make a small incision purely by instinct to make more room for the child to slide through.

She didn't know how much time had passed until that final, wonderful moment when Inuyasha reached between her thighs to free the second and final child. With a look of awe, it was passed surreptitiously to Kaede, who smacked the pink bottom once, sending the child into a chorus of shrieks to match that of the first. She severed the birthing cord while Sango handed her the first bundle, neatly swathed in a soft, white fabric, as the villagers cheered around them again at the sound of the second child's cries.

"A healthy, handsome boy," Sango exclaimed as he was placed in her arms. Kagome sighed her amazement as amber eyes stared up at her framed by a head full of silver hair. He had the same markings as Sesshomaru on his face and even the blue, crescent moon on his brow.

"And a healthy baby girl," Kaede beamed as she settled the girl into her arms with Inuyasha taking the boy carefully first.

Kagome gazed down into another head full of silver hair but eyes the darkest of blues, like her own. The contrast was stark in comparison. The moon on her brow was red where her brother's was blue and her markings were blue where his were red, to match his father's. They were opposites.

She couldn't help but notice the silence that had fallen in the room. Looking up, she realized the shock that lined Inuyasha's face as he gazed on the boy. _'What is he on about?'_ she wondered alarmingly, searching the others' faces for an answer. No one would meet her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she demanded of Inuyasha in a fierce whisper.

He gulped significantly. "They're...they're not.." he stammered, looking awkward and guilty at the same time.

"They're not what? Oh," she said as the pieces clicked into place. Neither of the pups had ears like a hanyou but pointed elven ones like their father's.

"They're full demon," Inuyasha finally finished in a rush. Sango took the boy from his arms looking half reproachful, concern for the baby and her friend marring her brow.

"How is that possible?" he continued incredulously, looking at Kagome for an answer.

She shrugged tiredly. "I have no idea," she answered truthfully.

Sango and Kaede ushered him out the door in order to instruct Kagome on how to feed the pups. Eventually she got them both to latch for the first time and both were fed and put to bed. Kaede gave her another cup of medicated tea after changing the poultice between her thighs for a fresh one while Sango dispensed a dinner of stew Miroku and Shippo made while waiting.

They were eating quietly when the sound of a far away, resounding roar shook the ground slightly beneath their feet. The children wailed at the sound even as distant as it was and Kagome dropped the bowl she was holding to shatter on the floor.

Inuyasha was there in a flurry of dust and wind, smelling of the woods and tall trees. "Time to go," he began, making for Kagome and only halted by a strong, feminine arm. Sango pulled at his sleeves, her expression begging him to see reason. "She's just given _birth_," she insisted seriously.

Inuyasha gave her his full attention. "Sesshomaru will kill her and the pups if I don't do something to stop him."

The answer seemed to be acceptable as the slayer could only look on in slack-jawed shock while Inuyasha slung provisions over his shoulders. Kaede bustled about making an herb packet for Kagome to take with her for the pain while Inuyasha dipped down in front of his friend so she could climb on his back.

Sango seemed to come back around to the situation then, eying her friend's shaking hands and pale, drawn features. "No, Inuyasha, not on your back. We'll take Kilala. It's safer that way."

Inuyasha nodded a curt nod in her direction. "Get her out of here, Sango," he said seriously and her friend nodded with the mutual understood severity of the situation. Both of them knew that Kagome was supposed to have hanyou. That's what they had been expecting. If the children had been hanyou, the current problem would cease to exist.

Perhaps Inuyasha and Sango were the only two of the tachi that understood why this factor was so important. A hanyou pup could not inherit the mark of an heir and therefore, Sesshomaru would be none the wiser should Kagome carry to term. But with two full blooded heirs, the beautiful markings they had been born with had been taken directly from their father's forehead, alerting him immediately to their existence. The roar they heard was his brother no doubt discovering this fact and who knew how long they had before his subsequent arrival into Edo. Sango knew from her years of training slaying demons that the same markings that made the twins so beautiful and connected them to Sesshomaru's line could be a death sentence, depending on how the Lord of the West decided to take it.

Kagome may not have been aware of this fact but that did not mean she was ignorant to the situation. There was no mistaking that pitch, no mistaking the chill that was sent down her spine at the sound or the way her pups responded. She was ushered outdoors with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and both pups in her arms by a silent Sango. Kaede patted her on the back as she mounted Kilala. Ahead of her, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were standing in a close stance as Inuyasha whispered some small words of understanding for the situation.

Sango wasted no time getting the fire neko into the air and barreling for a safe spot she and Inuyasha had agreed upon. A large cave nestled into the rock face was their sanctuary, the same hide out Inuyasha had used during the new moon before meeting his friends. It had quite a vantage point, being so high, that she could see well into the Western Lands from her position. A glint in that direction caught her eye and she gasped at the sight of the familiar white ball barreling in their direction. With a hiss, she pulled Sango and the fire neko well into the cave before handing her pups to the slayer to care for as she erected a large and powerful barrier.

The pups were settled into a far corner, nestled warmly into a pallet of furs and sleeping peacefully when Sango came to stand beside Kagome. Both watched the ball of light as it came to hover over the clearing by the well and disappeared. She couldn't make out the form of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru from where she was but they didn't have long to wait before Inuyasha's voice boomed "WINDSCAR!" The ground beneath their feet shook with the force as blue light met the yellow with Sesshomaru's answering "DRAGONSTRIKE."

The sound of their father's voice made the pups wail and Kagome ran to quiet them while Sango remained at the entrance to keep watch.

"You're ok, babies, you're fine," she cooed comfortingly, moving her face as close as she could. They reached out and pulled at her hair and clothes desperately, quieted by her close scent and warmth.

"Ummm, Kagome?" Sango called quietly from the entrance.

Kagome glanced up and sucked in a breath. Sesshomaru hovered outside the entrance to the cave, just outside the barrier. His amber eyes bored into her's with a fury unmatched as she noticed the lack of a moon on his brow. All the pieces clicked into place and suddenly Kagome forgot why she should be afraid in lieu of her own rage.

_'So that's what this is all about.' _ She marched right up to the barrier with her hands on her hips and bored into Sesshomaru right back.

"WHAT?" she barked disrespectfully. "What could you _possibly_ want from me?"

If possible, his eyes narrowed another fraction. "You have disobeyed this Sesshomaru's orders."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in a move that made his blood boil. Sango bit her lip, wanting to stop Kagome before she riled him any further but knew if she interrupted she was prone to either of their wrath and neither did she wish to face.

"You know what, _Sesshomaru_? I don't give rat's ASS what your orders were. I'm not KILLING the life growing inside me just because you don't 'approve.' Maybe you should have thought about whether or not you have the _right_ to ask that of me before you make such a command in the future."

A low growl warned her of his growing ire, though he did well at hiding his shock at her sudden crass. "Let me see the pups."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as Kagome considered the request. She folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "Only if you agree to certain things, first."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in further annoyance but the smell of blood loss on the female was powerful and he knew that just standing in front of him was difficult and painful, although she tried to hide it behind an impressive exterior. She had, after all, only just given birth to two full blooded pups he wasn't even aware she was carrying until now. A brief moment of regret stained his countenance as he realized how much she'd been through on her own the past several months and his total ignorance of the situation.

She received a curt nod to continue with her requirements.

"First off, I just got them settled down, so don't go scaring them by growling or something threatening."

Fangs pierced his tongue slightly as he stopped himself from angrily retorting to such a ridiculous notion and bobbed his head again.

"Also," for this she leaned closer to the barrier and lowered her voice to a cold whisper, "I know that you don't think much of me, Sesshomaru. I know I'm just an untrained, weak human miko but if you lay a single claw out of line towards my pups, I will kill you or I will die trying. Do you understand? I will not hesitate, I will end your life."

The Lord of the West silently approved of her fierce protection of her new offspring, only nodding curtly once more as she brought forth the first pup. There was no denying the parentage of this batch, he mused, taking in the identical markings it shared with its father.

"The first born, a son," she remarked holding him up. The boy met his gaze openly and Sesshomaru nodded his approval. "He will be called Hisato." Hisato was handed carefully back to Sango as she picked up the second.

"A beautiful girl," she remarked as she held up her daughter. Sesshomaru could not stop the look of surprise and awe from passing across his features. Not only were female Inus incredibly rare in his tribe, but he'd never seen an Inu posses markings like her's. He couldn't miss the sparkling blue eyes that stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin and silver hair. "She will be called Hisoka," he declared in a soft whisper.

Kagome couldn't help the rush of tenderness and pride she felt at his reaction to the pups. He had given them such beautiful names. She beamed a smile at her beautiful daughter, glowing in contentment as she situated Hisoka next to her brother. They latched unto each other as she bundled them once again with the furs, forgetting Sesshomaru at her back to smile warmly at her children.

Sesshomaru warred with his dislike of her casual dismissal of him and the respect he felt swell in his gut for the tender way she cared for the newborns.

"You will explain to this Sesshomaru how it is that you came to bare full blooded demon pups," he declared impassively.

"No, I won't," Kagome answered him hotly without even looking in his direction. "Because I don't have any clue how and I don't care. If you want to know so badly find out for yourself but right now I'm going to see these pups to sleep and get some rest myself. If you try to interfere with that, I will be forced to take action, Sesshomaru." Pausing to stare directly into his eyes for emphasis, something occurred to her. "What have you done with Inuyasha?" she asked smoothly, realizing that the hanyou should have been at her aid by now.

The moments ticked by without comment as Kagome watched Sesshomaru's features change. At first, he seemed to be contemplating her question, as if he'd only just remembered. Then his eyebrows shot up in realization and looked back at her with alarm and...guilt? It only lasted a brief moment before the mask of indifference slid back into place but when he continued to say nothing, Kagome felt a cold fear bloom in her belly.

"What have you done?" she asked slowly with wide eyes.

"He was...in the way," the cold baritone replied evenly, as if he intended to defend himself to her.

Kagome hadn't even realized Sango had brought Hiraikotsu until that moment. In a swift move she had snatched the item off her friend's back and slipped her fingers expertly through the ties, having seen the slayer take hold of the weapon several times. It glowed with a white light at her touch just before she sent it barreling with all the strength she had through the barrier to collide with Sesshomaru's chest. There was an explosion of light as he was thrown back, back, back into the treeline until his form was no longer even visible.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed as the miko slid to the floor, breathing heavily. Her hakamas were darkened with blood between her thighs. Kagome tried to wave her away as if it was nothing, but Sango 'tsked' as she freed a new poultice and a fresh pair of hakamas from a pack on the side of Kilala. They both made a mental note to thank the old priestess for her quick thinking later.

When Kagome tried to deny her help redressing, Sango objected by putting her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Higurashi kind of way. "You just purified all the demons in my Hiraikotsu, Kagome. You have no right to reject my help now."

Kagome winced. "Did I, really?" she mummered.

Sango raised and eye brow. "Oh, weren't you there? Did I not just see you send the Lord of the Western Lands sprawling with my weapon? Must have imagined it."

"We have to find Inuyasha," Kagome insisted seriously. She did not like the look on Sesshomaru's face when she'd asked about him, or the implication.

"No, _I_ have to find Inuyasha. _You_ have to stay here and protect your...pups," Sango tested the word for the first time, the sound alien on her tongue.

Under normal circumstances, Kagome would be quick to argue the point of being left out but after giving birth, constructing a barrier and assaulting Sesshomaru, she was worn out. Also, her blood loss was increasing, leaving her drained and tired. She hardly protested as Sango settled her on the pallet with the pups and tucked her in. Before Sango had even set out, Kagome had long ago succumbed to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Amber eyes opened, immediately scanning their current location. A deep inhale of the crisp, dawn air through a powerful nose informed him of the lack of threat and he observed the scorch marks on his attire, slowly re threading itself before his eyes to look as pristine as it had before. The armor spikes about his shoulders had been cracked as well and he watched as they slowly sealed themselves along with his clothes until he stood, completely restored to his former impeccable stature.

His muscles complained of some abnormal strain, however and when he finally scented the faint purity that remained on the air, he was taken back in memory to the sight of the miko furiously slinging the slayer's weapon at his person. He remembered dismissing the object as holding no possible threat other than annoyance. He had clearly under estimated the woman's powers and capability, as the blow had kept him unconscious throughout the night. He had not thought it possible to combine the powers of a priestess with that of a weapon created from the bones of youkai.

Anger at the woman's blatant lack of respect warred with his reasoning that she had only just given birth and he had run over her protector in his haste to get to his new charges. It was obvious she did not understand the laws of a pack or the significance of carrying the Lord's heirs to term.

In retrospect, he should have foreseen Inuyasha not wanting to share that information but he had no way of rectifying the situation if he was never made aware of it. Mentally, he cursed himself for not checking up on her, even after Naraku had been defeated but he had been sure that the girl would take his advice at the time, sure that she would see their coupling had not been intended. He did not wish to condemn her to a life at his side she did not desire, as his own mother had been forced down that very road. Bearing a hanyou would disgrace her from this world for the rest of her life, the baby did not have a very high chance of surviving in the first place and he wasn't entirely sure he was powerful enough to create a weapon from his fang like his father had for Inuyasha to control the demon blood when it got out of hand.

All of his considerations at the time had been in her best interest because despite the fact that both of their judgments were impaired, he had always held a secret fondness of the miko. He took great amusement in watching her clumsiness, her brash words, her courageous and foolish ability to throw herself in the face of danger to protect her friends. He appreciated the consideration she gave to his ward Rin, always offering a warm blanket or a toy or food. And he would be hard pressed to miss the many times she had risked her life to save Rin, his retainer Jaken and even his mount, Ah-Un.

So it was that fondness he had allowed to grow for the miko that had acted as the final breaking point that day. He most certainly would have been able to resist otherwise had the idea of spending eternity with her seemed even the least bit disagreeable.

His anger was entirely forgotten as he remembered her smiling face, proudly displaying their young to him in the cave. An overwhelming need to protect his new family set him to action. This had all been a great misunderstanding and he had to sort everything out, for the sake of the pups and their mother.

In barely the blink of an eye, he stood before the barrier housing the old miko's hut, allowing his aura to pulse through the village, alerting all inhabitants to his presence. The sound of brash curses stemming from his younger brother rang through the thin wall of the hut and he heard the signs of a struggle and the jingling of the monk's staff rings, no doubt in an effort to keep the hanyou lying down in his wounded state.

The flap was pushed aside as the old mortal priestess came into view.

"I seek counsel and counsel alone," he declared evenly, hoping he would not have to elaborate to the old woman. To his relief, she nodded her understanding.

"Ye agree not harm anyone residing in this residence, then?"

He nodded in agreement and followed her into the small enclosure once the barrier was down, ducking under the threshold. He was met with the sight of his younger brother being held to the ground by a series of sutras and the monk's staff. His torso was completely bandaged and blood was leaking through in several places. His face bore several lacerations and bruises, all his handiwork. All these observations took place in the blink of an eye, as Inuyasha spewed a new round of curses the minute his brother entered the hut.

"Kaede, what the HELL are you thinking, letting him in here? He'll kill us all!"

"Stop barking, Inuyasha," Kaede chided as she pulled the kettle off the fire and began pouring it carefully into a pot of tea she had prepared earlier.

Sesshomaru chose a spot closest to the door in front of the flames. The old miko moved about the space with a kind of liquid grace, passing out hot tea for everyone and issuing Inuyasha a string of threats should he misbehave while Miroku was not restraining him.

As she took her own cup and made a place to settle down, she encouraged Sesshomaru to speak. "Now, my Lord, we would hear what ye have to say."

Sesshomaru met his brother's eyes from across the fire, his deep voice, though softened for the occasion, still seemed to vibrate the walls around him. "There has been a grave misunderstanding," he began and he could see that he had both the monk and the miko's full attention. "I wish no harm to Kagome or her pups. I was merely angered that Inuyasha would not have informed me of her pregnancy and more so, would not have informed any of you of my role in her life should she bare my offspring to term."

Two sets of amber eyes locked on each other, each as ready for battle as the other. Inuyasha answered first.

"Keh! Why would I go out of my way to tell you she was going to have the hanyou you couldn't stand to have? We both know the answer to that, Sesshomaru! You would have killed her for it!"

The Lord fought to contain a snarl at the accusation. "You would dare? Inuyasha, little brother... do you really wish to make such a ridiculous claim? You bring shame to our family name."

Inuyasha made to rise but was halted by a staff smacking him hard across the torso and sending him back to his seat. "I would hear what Sesshomaru has to say, Inuyasha," came the cool tones of the monk. His intelligent brown eyes sought the Lord's. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, you are claiming to bare no ill will to Kagome-nii chan, but I ask you, with all due respect, how can we know that for sure?"

"The proof lies there, in that cave," he gestured outside the hut, "with two twin pups of my line, born just yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Miroku continued quite genially, "I don't quite understand what you mean."

"He _means _the pups themselves are the proof he could never harm Kagome!" came a squeaky, muffled voice from the floor as everyone in the hut except Sesshomaru exclaimed "Myouga!" at the same time.

Kaede held out her hand and the tiny flea took a seat. "What Sesshomaru is trying to say is-"

"You little fucking traitor! Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha suddenly bellowed and Miroku was forced to apply several sutras to subdue him. They crackled against his skin as he tried to break through and the monk effortlessly applied more.

"Please continue, Myouga," Kaede encouraged the now very nervous flea.

"Y-yes, w-well, what he means is he could never have impregnated Kagome in the first place if he did not desire her as a _mate_."

Realization dawned and everyone looked to Sesshomaru, who had one raised eye brow that seemed to say "_Now _you're getting it," and they all looked to Inuyasha who was red in the face and refused to meet anyone's eyes, like an angry child caught in the act.

"Inuyasha, is this true?" Kaede implored, "Have ye deceived us all?"

" 'Sesshomaru is going to kill Kagome and her pups,' that was all an _act_?" Miroku accused incredulously. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Inuyasha refused to look at either of them, simply confirming their accusations with his continued silence. He looked rather ashamed of himself and the sutras stopped crackling as he stopped struggling against them.

"I believe I may have an answer to that, monk," Sesshomaru offered as Miroku gave him his attention. "I gave Kagome an herb that would succeed in terminating the pup in the early stages and sent her back to this village in an attempt to give her a choice. I thought she understood pack laws and assumed she possessed no desire to live out the rest of her life with me, bare my heirs and accept me as her protector on account of a curse gone awry. I felt responsible for our coupling and sought to rectify any mistakes made in an effort to salvage what chance of a life here she may have left.

"She may have taken this gesture as a rejection of herself and any offspring she may produce and I am at fault for the misunderstanding."

Miroku scratched his chin in thought. "So, you're saying that even if Kagome had born hanyou pups, you still would have wanted to be her protector and mate?"

Sesshomaru's cold look of disdain was answer enough. Myouga jumped in Kaede's hand for attention.

"Sesshomaru was just trying to give lady Kagome a way out! Bearing the Lord of the West's heirs automatically makes her the Lady of the West, a title that comes with a large responsibility. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome is the Shikon no Miko and already had responsibilities to the jewel and defeating Naraku. He only meant to give her a choice and she chose to accept his protection by bearing his heirs! And they're FULL BLOODED-"

The flea was promptly squashed by Sesshomaru. "Such is the life for a flea," he moaned as he floated to the ground.

"Thanks, I thought he'd never shut up," Inuyasha muttered from his spot on the ground.

Sesshomaru continued, his eyes falling on his brother. "You told them I would kill her because you were hoping to avoid my claim as Alpha, didn't you?" he asked coldly.

Inuyasha did not acknowledge him but stared mutely at the ground, instead. Kaede and Miroku took his silence as a final confirmation of all Sesshomaru had claimed.

As the Lord watched the humans' features express their belief in his words, he rose from his spot. "Inuyasha, you and I will seek audience with the Shikon miko, Kagome and you will tell her from your own lips of this deception."

With his hands across his chest, the hanyou scoffed defiantly. "Try and make me," he taunted childishly and was rewarded with a swift crack across the head with a staff.

"Gladly," Miroku grinned at his side as he hauled the hanyou to his feet.

Once the three of them had departed, Kaede sat back near the fire and let herself have a good, long chuckle at the events unfolding before her eyes. She wondered who would prevail with the young woman's heart in the end but she felt she already had a good idea of who it would be. She was too old to get caught up in what was happening but she was wise enough to sit back and take what joy she could from the experiences of others and Kagome, she could just feel it right down to the middle of her raggedy old bones, would experience much joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sango was _hungry. _She had left Kagome and her pups inside the barrier the night before just long enough to ensure Inuyasha's safety before coming back, fearing to leave the young miko alone for any extended period of time without added protection. Inuyasha had been wounded but Sesshomaru had practically barreled over him before heading straight for Kagome and she'd seen the hanyou in worse condition.

She had only gotten a few hours of sleep through out the night, preferring to keep a look out while the others slept and had been up since well before first light. Her eyes ached for sleep but her mind raced when she tried, fearing an attack should she let her guard down.

Sesshomaru would certainly be coming back to take his revenge after Kagome's assault, she was almost certain of it. So, all night up until the present she had watched and waited and listened with no sign of the taiyoukai's return.

She was grateful for the warm cushioning of Kilala's fur and only wished she had something to cushion her legs and bottom, as the cold stone cave was unyielding and uncomfortable after a few hours of immobility. Kagome and the pups had gotten all the furs and she would not even consider taking one for herself.

Her stomach rumbled and at the same time, she felt her child kicking in the womb, protesting the lack of digestion adamantly.

A soft whining sound distracted her from these thoughts as she peered at the pallet housing her charges. The pups were awake, awkwardly climbing up the torso of their mother. With soft whining sounds, they tugged and pulled at the fabric of her horai in an attempt to gain access to their only source of nourishment.

She chuckled as one grew frustrated and bit down on the fabric making soft growling sounds. The other was making more progress, pulling at the white material hard in one direction until, with a victory grunt and a little hop, Kagome's breast was freed.

Looking closer, Sango realized it was Hisato, the boy. He wasted no time in latching on and suckling, the action causing his mother to open her eyes, suddenly wide awake.

Kagome blinked sleep from her eyes and tried to process the sensation of her children taking the liberty to feed off her for themselves. She flashed a surprised smile to the onlooking Sango and a little shrug as if to say, '_what can you do?'_ before sitting up and positioning Hisato in a way that allowed his sister to feed, as well.

"You'll need to eat after nursing and I'm starving," Sango remarked. Kagome noticed her hands resting on her swollen belly and her friend's tired eyes. No doubt, the slayer had kept watch all the night before as she was prone to do if there was any possibility of danger afoot.

"Of course Sango-chan, thanks for your help. I'm sure we'll be fine here and some food would be wonderful. Why don't you go back to Kaede's and eat, see how Miroku and Inuyasha are doing, then come back here. When you're back, I'll stay up and keep watch while you get some rest, ok?"

Sango nodded in agreement. "Keep the barrier strong and don't leave its protection. I'll be back as soon as I'm able." She took one last, sweeping glance around the cave, feeling like she was forgetting something and, remembering the loss of Hiraikotsu, mounted Kilala and took off.

Kaede was stirring a large pot by the fire when she found her. The rest of the hut was absent her companions and she surrendered to Kaede's insistence that she accept a cup of tea and rest while the old miko explained what she knew.

Once Sango was enlightened to the situation at hand, she thought it best to wait a little longer in order to give them time to sort things out. After all, she was pregnant and without Hiraikotsu; if Sesshomaru some how turned out to be lying and really intended Kagome harm, she wasn't exactly the best candidate to be first in line for her protection.

Judging from what Kaede had had to say, however, she didn't expect that to be a problem and assumed Sesshomaru would want time alone with Kagome to explain himself. She honestly hoped for the Western Lord's sincerity, for the sake of her friend's happiness.

* * *

After an early morning of pushing and tugging, shouting and cursing, Miroku had finally bullied Inuyasha into standing beneath the barrier. Sesshomaru had deigned to allow the monk to handle everything, preferring not to sully himself with such juvenile acts, Miroku mused. He glided in front of them, a silent, deadly guide to their friend's sanctuary.

On the other hand, if Sesshomaru were calling the shots, he was pretty certain Inuyasha would just end up beaten to an inch of his life before confessing. In his wounded state, it was his obligation to his friend to encourage wisdom when it sustains the life of oneself and if he had to smack the stubborn hanyou across the head a thousand times with his staff before he understood this fact, he would do it.

Once beneath the barrier, Sesshomaru took to his cloud in order to consult with Kagome on the cliff ledge and talk her down. As he came to hover before the shimmering force field, his eyes fell on the sight of wavy, shining black hair and pale skin. Glittering dark blue orbs peered at him, unsurprised at his arrival as she had no doubt sensed his aura well before. Her arms were occupied holding the twin pups to her chest, where they suckled in plain sight before him from her heaving breasts. Her waist was still tiny, as if she had not just given birth and her stomach had once more flattened out to its original form at an astonishing rate for a mortal.

His interest in this curiosity was lost at the sight of her face practically glowing with contentment and in that moment, he suddenly lost all his conviction. His point seemed so trivial compared to all she had been through and he could not find any words that would fix the situation or mend the hurt. His desire to protect her was powerful and just being there seemed to compel him to bask in the relief he felt when her scent was this strong, when she was this close, when he could hear the steady drum of her heart beating in her chest, as if to say, _'I'm alive, I'm well,'_. It seemed so right to be constantly assured of her safety, her continuity.

Her gaze turned questioning and he struggled to gather his thoughts, reminding himself why he had come here and what he had hoped to achieve. She was waiting on him to respond, to state his reason for being there and it seemed so wrong to him, so impossible that she would _not_ know, that she did not understand her ability to birth these pups spoke of his desire to protect her, be with her, to make her his. He was not prepared to use his words to express such a thing, as that is not the way of an Inu.

And it was astonishing to him that she could endure all this suffering, that she would remain alone through her burden, even in thinking he had rejected her, so great was her desire to see her children born healthy that she did not even realize that same desire spoke of her wish to be with _him. _They were caught in this intricate web of misunderstanding that kept them separated and lonely and in pain, thinking the other lacked the desire to be together.

He had to set things right again, give them the fighting chance they deserved. Inuyasha's deception had only made things worse. He wearied of the veil between them, feeling as if they were both just fumbling around in the dark and moved to set an end to their elusive blindness. All this, he thought and felt within the span of a few seconds and gazing at her glowing face tenderly feeding his heirs, he could only say what he was thinking so loudly.

"You are so beautiful."

His tone was soft, like velvet, to match an even softer expression she had never seen him don before. She could practically feel the sincerity of that statement and she knew he would never say anything he didn't really mean, so the compliment took her by surprise. She chose to blush in silence, unable to form a response but not wanting him to think he could disarm her with pretty words.

"There is something I must know," he continued after a pause to admire her flushed countenance. Kagome chose to nod in lieu of words as she was still reeling from his compliment in spite of herself.

"I must know if you are aware of the implications surrounding your pregnancy."

Kagome let out a huff. "_That_ again. I told you I don't know how they both came to be full dem-"

"That's not what I mean," he swiftly interrupted, satisfied with the way her jaw fell open in surprise and her simple answer of "Oh."

"I had assumed that day following our interaction that you would be aware what it meant if I were to sire a child with you and had expected that to speak for itself. It has occurred to this Sesshomaru that you might not be aware of this, after all."

Kagome gaped at him, trying to figure out where this was leading to. "What do you mean, expected _what_ to speak for itself?"

Sesshomaru paused, trying to figure out the best way to go about explaining this fact with as little loss to his integrity as possible. "When a demon couples, they do not always produce offspring; in fact, it is a very rare occurrence. It is impossible to sire heirs with anyone they do not wish to take as a mate."

Kagome let the information sink in slowly. So that meant...she never could have gotten pregnant unless...unless... Gaping, she blinked a few times. "You mean..."

Sesshomaru nodded in confirmation. "I wished to give you a choice in the matter. The curse had altered your state of mind and I had no desire to force you into a union you did not seek."

Her mind reeled as she went over the conversation they'd had that day again in her head. She had been so shocked when he handed her the herb, knowing already what it was before he offered an explanation, that she had hardly heard what he'd said. But there was one thing she did remember.

"You called it an _'abomination,'" _she said, shaking her head as if to clear it of his claim. When she looked back up at his face, his brows were furrowed slightly.

"I said the _world _would see it as an abomination," he corrected, looking slightly offended.

Absorbing the statement was like having a bucket of ice cold water dumped over her head. It had all been a huge misunderstanding. She pictured the moment he held out the plant and realized he wasn't offering so much as _asking_...he had been asking her to choose. To take the plant and leave him forever or...to take _him_. She had been so upset, she had thought his expression at the time spoke of a kind of grim victory and only now she realized that as she took that plant from his hand, he had been truly hurt. He had thought she had rejected _him_!

With a 'pop' the barrier was nullified and Sesshomaru strode into the cave. Kagome watched him silently as he kneeled before her and the pups, bringing them to eye level. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as one magenta-striped arm reached up to run his hand through her hair and stroke her cheek with a clawed thumb.

His gaze was so intense and unmoving on her's, just his proximity seemed to make her dizzy, pulling, tugging and begging all her senses to just _relent_. His fangs engorged and lengthened before her eyes and knowing that she had such on affect on him made her think for a second the curse had returned for another round.

"Mine," he whispered vehemently and that one word seemed viscous in its need to sustain that claim and she shivered involuntarily. It was not a question, merely a statement of unmovable fact that was followed up by his lips swiftly taking her's. She melted into the embrace, leaning forward to bring him closer until Hisato and Hisoka let out simultaneous light whines of protest, as the union left them slightly squished between their chests and had interrupted their feeding.

Kagome chuckled, breaking the kiss as they both gave their undivided attention to the now-full pups, who seemed more than a little interested in their father, blinking and staring at him hugely in silent awe.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and swept them both up in his powerful arms, looking from one face to the other with pride and approval as Kagome redressed herself in a fresh horai and hakama. She couldn't stop the grin from tugging at her lips as she watched him fall into a rhythm with the twins, striding back and forth across the cave and patiently untangling their tiny hands from fisting in his hair.

He made soft rumbling noises, low in his chest, some of them distinct reprimands and others soft approval or praise. The pups seemed to understand this 'yes' and 'no' system quite well and Kagome, while silent, paid close attention to the differences, already planning to practice on her own some time.

"There is the matter of Inuyasha," he finally said as she was finished arranging herself.

"Inuyasha?" she said and even as she worded the question the gears in her mind were turning towards the answer. Sesshomaru seemed to sense her close proximity to this awareness, his only answer a nod of confirmation as he waited for her to sort it out on her own.

She had avoided thinking about that day for so long and now it was in her face, dredged up from the recesses of her mind. It was hard to reanalyze the memory for what it was, to separate it from what she _thought _it was.

For so long, Sesshomaru had been the enemy but slowly throughout their struggle with Naraku they had come to trust him as an ally. He had saved their lives in battle, rescued a small, human child, altering their opinions of him being a human hater forever.

But that day had changed everything for her, the day he had rejected her and the fruit of their union. On that day, she realized he really _did _hate humans and still carried a disdain for hanyous.

So, it was with a broken heart that she once again sought the protection of Inuyasha but never quite could accept him as more than a friend. With a shock, she remembered how gentle and patient with her he'd been, how he'd given her the attention she'd always wanted upon her return. He'd been protective and sweet and so compassionate... Now, she realized it was only because he _knew._ He could have told her at any time of Sesshomaru's true desire but he had intentionally kept the information away from her to keep her with him.

Her stomach turned as she remembered his look of panic the day before when he heard Sesshomaru's roar and came sweeping into Kaede's hut to hide her. _'Sesshomaru will kill her and the pups if I don't do something to stop him'_ she remembered him telling Sango. Now, she realized what it was all about. He was so afraid of loosing her to his older brother that he was willing to lie to her and his companions, willing to fight his brother in a battle that could have been to the death had Sesshomaru not been so hell bent to get to her at the time.

Apart of her could almost understand him choosing to keep quiet about Sesshomaru wanting her as a mate because it raised his chances to succeed. Although despicable, it was understandable, though she realized with a heavy heart a true friend never would have withheld such significant knowledge, knowledge that held the potential to bestow happiness on someone you loved.

But taking the lie to the next level and accusing Sesshomaru of illegitimate intentions knowing that under that assumption, any one of the group could have launched an attack meant to kill, was going too far over the line. Any number of things could have gone wrong, one of their group could have been killed or even Sesshomaru could have been killed, although she doubted that wryly.

Realizing that Sesshomaru was still waiting for an answer, she straightened to her full height. "I will deal with him," she answered fiercely and there was a glint in the taiyoukai's eye when he looked at her she could not define. His voice was low and soft as he said, "Very well."

A stream of dark cloud erupted under his feet and Kagome, familiar with the sensation already, allowed it to lift her from the cave ledge and carry her alongside Sesshomaru to the forest floor beneath them.

As they neared the ground, she sighed heavily looking back up over her shoulder to the sanctuary she'd taken. "I'm _so_ done with caves," she commented and Sesshomaru let out a huff of amusement, or agreement, or both, she wasn't sure.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been bickering until they noticed the arrival of three, full blooded demons and Kagome slowly descending before them. The silence was like a sudden thunderclap as Inuyasha saw the miko's face and paled. Even the pups in Sesshomaru's arms were quiet, sensing their mother's ire. Hisoka hid her face in his hair while Hisato refused to look away, chewing on his fist and drooling but interested.

The pair looked so regal, standing together as they were even as the mist from the demonic cloud swirled and faded around them. They weren't even touching but the the new-found strength of their unity could be detected in their almost identical expressions, both looking forward with the same confident, near indifferent expectation.

The tension was sudden and heavy as the hanyou and priestess squared off, Kagome's glare piercing Inuyasha's expression of shame and remorse. Sesshomaru supervised with sharp attention, ready to intervene at the slightest provocation.

A sudden shrill chiming sound brought everyone away from this focus to find them all staring at the smiling, cheerful face of the monk, Miroku, who had pushed his staff in the ground quite forcefully, causing the rings to collide in a loud, distracting way.

He bowed politely, the grin on his face never wavering. "Kagome-chan, I believe Inuyasha has something he would like to say," he drawled, placing one hand on the hanyou's red-clad shoulder and giving him a little shove of encouragement.

"Oh," Kagome responded coolly, every facet of her expression speaking of calm politeness. "I would be very interested to hear what he has to say," she finished with a sparkle in her eye that pierced Inuyasha's heart like an ice pick.

Silver bangs fell over his eyes as he managed to force the air forward required to mutter "I lied," just softly enough that they could hear it.

Kagome let his confession wash over her, allowing herself to acknowledge in spite of her anger how hard those words were for him to say. With a sigh, she rolled her eyes skyward, forcing back the sting of tears that wanted to emerge from her hurt at his betrayal to their friendship. Still, the kindness in her yearned for her to guide his confused soul, to feel pity for the constant torment of his own mind. He was probably scarcely aware of the full implications of what he'd done.

She knew what she had to do, her resolve was tangible in its strength but still, the next few steps she took were the heaviest of her life and her arm felt like it held the weight of a thousand cities as she reached up and placed her fingertips on one of his subjugating beads. The shiny black surface shone white as the others took form within seconds, before the beads fell uselessly to the forest floor.

Inuyasha looked as if he'd been stricken, his eyes wide and uncomprehending. His hands came up to feel blindly for the necklace that had connected them for so long, his heart sinking when they grasped only the fabric of fire rat.

Miroku looked pityingly at his friend as he scrambled on his hands and knees, trying to regather the pieces. "Kagome, no, _please_, I'm sorry, don't do this-" he rambled with a strained, gruff voice on the verge of tears.

Kagome bent down until she was eye level, effectively halting him in his mission to rebuild the necklace. "You spend too much time fretting for something that never came into being. You put all your energy into what you can't have, reaching for the impossible. It allows you to succeed in things no one thought you capable of, even yourself. This is a very admiral quality. You reach for the moon, so you will land amongst the stars. But it also brings you constant turmoil and unhappiness because you are never satisfied with your victories or content with your growing levels of strength.

"Look at us, here," she gestured to all of them and the cave above them. "This mess, this..._struggle_," she managed, concentrated on finding the right words. "All of this and for what? You were happy with Kikyo, don't deny it."

Inuyasha floundered to look offended and shocked but Kagome only shook her head sadly. "You were only interested in me beyond my duties to the jewel as her potential replacement until the day we met Shoki. You were her's before, seeking her out in the night when you thought I was sleeping. Oh yes, I've always known," she confessed at his wide, gaping look of surprise and realization. "I gave up gaining your love a long time ago and eventually I was strong enough to take my love back. Do you know how I managed to get through all that without you even knowing? Without reaching out for help or support? With the knowledge that, even once I had stopped loving you, you didn't even notice. I was just happy to have our friendship and thought at least to preserve that. I didn't really need Shoki's help with that revelation after all, though I am grateful.

"I am sad because I wonder how Kikyo must feel, being thrown aside for me when I returned to Edo. I must have seemed unattainable and that was challenging to you. Now, you are blinded by this want so much that you have forgotten the worth of our friendship, as clearly it is currently at stake. You've injured my trust in you, Inuyasha and it will not be soon forgotten."

Inuyasha reeled with shock as the understanding of her words hit him, strike after deadly strike, as if he were in a battle he had no desire to protect himself from. All the dreams he'd had for them, their hut by the river, raising the pups with Shippo, long nights by the fire with Miroku and Sango and endless days of peace and children and love shattered before his eyes as he realized it was all lost, just like that, gone within the blink of an eye. Was it true? Had it really never been a reality, after all? He'd sensed a change in her ever since that day with Shoki but he'd come to rely on her unconditional love, even when it wasn't exactly faithful love on his part but he thought Kagome had always accepted that. He thought she'd chosen to be with him despite those circumstances.

Kagome was the one who'd taught him how to love, how to trust, how to make friends and allies. She taught him what it meant to smile, to laugh, what it meant to protect those you love. She was the reason he would never be alone again in this world. She had accepted him for who he was and never gave up on him, even when it caused her pain. He thought of all the nights he'd gone to see Kikyo, all the times she must have known and kept her silence. He wondered if she was ever lonely then and some deep part of him cried out at the thought that during the time she was pining the worst for his affection, he had scarcely talked to her because of his involvement with Kikyo.

That had been the end of her feelings for him, he realized. Some how he knew by some unknown instinct that if someone's love for another caused enough pain, eventually that love would die, like cherry blossoms in a sudden frost. He had done that, he was responsible. But he couldn't loose her altogether, he realized.

"I was wrong," he managed to rasp between his sobs and swift intakes of breath. "I beg your forgiveness."

Miroku gasped at the sentence, having never witnessed Inuyasha relenting. Even Sesshomaru's eyebrows had raised in surprise for a moment before sinking back into indifference.

"Please," Inuyasha continued, "Don't let this be the end, Kagome," he took her hand as Sesshomaru came to full attention, training his gaze on his brother's every move. Inuyasha ignored him. "We are friends, we have to always be friends, at least," he was begging and Kagome couldn't help the pity that filled her face.

"You taught me how to make friends, how to be happy, how to smile, how to laugh, how to trust...how to love. You taught me what it means to protect, what it means to be there for the people you care about. I can't loose you, I can't loose all of you. Our friendship, at least tell me you'll try to trust me again one day and I swear, I _swear_ it, Kagome! I will make this up to you," he finished in a whisper of extreme conviction, the tears making swift tracks down his face.

Kagome allowed a pregnant pause where she looked deep into his eyes and saw there, the hurt and sincere determination to make amends. His genuine remorse stifled her anger enough that she allowed herself to remember all they had been through and found him worthy of that, at least. "With time, Inuyasha. Perhaps," but she gave him a half encouraging smile and though he still felt crushed inside, she had given him a ray of hope to follow through the darkness and it was enough. She was too kind to shut someone out completely, he realized and that fact only brought him more pain knowing what he'd put her through.

Miroku laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze from where he stood behind him. The monk's sympathy was somehow uplifting in spite of the heavy sense of loss he suffered and even despite the reminder that Kagome was the reason he had Miroku's friendship at all.

Overhead, the sky darkened as thunder rumbled distantly beyond the hills. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she seemed to sense his expression meant he was ready to leave. She walked up to Miroku and threw her arms around his neck. "Tell Sango I'll be back before the baby's born, ok?"

Miroku returned the hug warmly after forgetting his surprise, making no attempt to grope her for once. ( Which had nothing at _all _to do with the taiyoukai starting daggers behind Kagome's back.) "We'll miss you terribly in the mean time," he promised, squeezing her for emphasis.

Pulling away, her gaze grew distant and then shocked as realization struck. She turned to Sesshomaru with panic suddenly written across her face. "We have to get Shippo."

Sesshomaru let out a huff of amusement and her eyes grew wide, thinking he must find the idea of adopting her kit laughable. In the second before her temper flared, he answered her, his tone calm, smooth and clashing with her impatience. "You haven't noticed the kit's absence since the birth of my heirs?"

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "He's off playing with the village kids..." she trailed off, unsure.

"Is he?" Sesshomaru drawled and Kagome's eyes grew wide with realization.

"You kidnapped him?" she exclaimed and at that, the Western Lord chuckled out right. Kagome forgot her anger listening to the sound, a deep, booming laugh of his tenor that was both alien and beautiful to her ears. "The kit met with my ward and retainer sometime during our first confrontation. He made the decision to return to the Western Citadel on his own. It is this Sesshomaru's belief that he assumed you would be close to follow."

"What?" Kagome gaped dumbly. "How is that possible? You came here in light form or whatever."

"My ward, retainer and mount take it upon themselves to follow me wherever I go, despite my orders."

"How would he just know something like that?" she wondered, confused on every level.

Sesshomaru tiled his head slightly in his own version of a shrug. "Fox youkai are very intuitive, clever beings. They rely on scent almost as strongly as the Inu and it is likely the kit understood by sheer instinct the implications of our mating. It is also likely that my ward encouraged this decision."

Kagome couldn't help chuckling picturing Rin talking Shippo into coming back with her. The two had always loved to play with each other and Shippo always hated when they had to part. She took Hisato from Sesshomaru's arms as he continued holding Hisoka, her tiny little fist curled around one of his long fingers.

The cloud lifted them into the air and she waved one last farewell to Miroku as they lifted towards the gray of a rainy and clouded sky, trying to ignore the way Inuyasha tearfully stared up at them. She felt like she was finally doing the right thing and headed in the right direction after so long of being lost and unsure, off the beaten path of her fate. Looking over to Sesshomaru, she felt a swell of excitement and joy at the sight of him holding their daughter so tenderly and carefully. She flashed him a dazzling smile and let the joy she felt reach her shining eyes and Sesshomaru slipped his other arm about her waist, pulling her fast against his side. She rested her head in the soft, white silk of his attire, loving his scent of fire and ice he exuded as she held Hisato in her arms.

In the distance, the sun peeked through royal purple clouds ahead of them against a gray sky. Beams of golden sunlight were spilling over the landscape and Kagome breathed a sigh of appreciation for the beauty before her, considering it an omen of wonderful things to come.


End file.
